


LOS SAGRADOS VEINTIOCHO

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry y sus amigos no logran acabar con Nagini. Voldemort todavía es fuerte y tiene que huir de nuevo, a la espera de mejor oportunidad. Pero no son los únicos en poner distancia entre ellos y el Señor Oscuro. Algunos Slytherins optan por desaparecer y escapar de una guerra que ya no les convence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

Nunca un invierno había sido tan crudo. O tal vez no lo recuerden porque son muy jóvenes y no les ha tocado sufrir ninguno en propia carne, como ahora. El pequeño grupo avanza despacio sobre la nieve enfundado en sus abrigos, envuelto en sus capas hasta las orejas. El bosque está en silencio y no quieren despertarlo. Todavía es muy temprano, apenas las seis de la mañana. El desayuno ha sido frugal y rápido. Han comido de pie mientras recogían el campamento. Les queda mucho camino antes de llegar al lugar en el que se refugian desde hace casi dos años. Y si no fuera por la obligación de abastecerse de víveres y otras cosas necesarias cada cierto tiempo, no saldrían de él.

El mutismo grupal permite a cada uno perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Theo odia la nieve. La odia porque su madre murió durante una de las primeras nevadas que él recuerda de niño. Sus padres eran ya bastante mayores cuando nació. Tal vez por eso eligieron para él un nombre que significa “regalo de Dios”. Los Nott  son una de las familias mágicas que conservan la pureza de su sangre aunque, por lo que Theo sospecha, puede que ahora mismo él sea el último descendiente con vida. No sabe nada de su padre desde que fue encarcelado en Azkaban tras irrumpir en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio en junio de 1996. Los Nott pertenecen a lo que, a principios de los años treinta, se denominó como “Los Sagrados Veintiocho”, un directorio que listaba los nombres de las veintiocho familias con sangre pura de verdad, según el juicio del autor anónimo del libro, aunque se cree que fue Cantankerus Nott, el abuelo de Theo, quien lo escribió.  Una carga más a sumar a la de que su padre sea un mortífago. Y uno de los que se dejan atrapar, además. Que su padre ya está muy mayor para estas cosas, ¡joder! Theo es una persona inteligente y solitaria, que nunca ha sentido la necesidad de afiliarse a ninguna pandilla, ni siquiera en la escuela; y mucho menos a la  que ahora ondea la Marca Oscura como estandarte. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una persona acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por sí mismo, ha sabido ver que hay circunstancias en las que  estar solo no es siempre lo más recomendable. Por eso aceptó unirse a sus compañeros y escapar de una guerra en la que en modo alguno está dispuesto a participar.

A diferencia de Theo, Pansy está en el grupo por amor. Para su desgracia, un amor no correspondido. No es que Pansy no sea una chica guapa, que lo es, a pesar de la dureza de sus facciones y de que, a veces, su rostro muestre una expresión demasiado burlona debido a su excesiva tendencia a hacer comentarios despectivos sobre la apariencia de los demás. En Hogwarts nunca se llevó bien con los estudiantes que no fueran de su Casa, Slytherin, especialmente con las chicas. Sin embargo, actualmente, no le quedan muchas ganas de burlarse de nadie. Su familia, como la de Theo, pertenece a “Los Sagrados Veintiocho”. Lo último que ha sabido de ellos es que siguen apoyando vivamente la causa del Señor Oscuro. Seguramente la maldecirán con una Imperdonable si alguna vez vuelven a encontrarse. Y a  Pansy la aterroriza la posibilidad de ser herida o muerta, otra poderosa razón para huir de la guerra, de su familia y esperar con más resignación que esperanza que el necio de Potter sirva para algo la próxima vez que se enfrente al Señor Oscuro. ¡Que ya es  suficientemente denigrante que una sangre pura como ella tenga que depositar sus esperanzas de supervivencia  en un mestizo como él! Pansy odia a Potter con toda su alma.

Las tripas de Gregory rugen lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás esbocen una sonrisa por debajo de sus embozos. El musita un prácticamente inaudible “perdón”, avergonzado. De todos, él es quien lo pasa peor en las cuestiones de comida. No siempre es abundante; no siempre es suficiente para un estómago tan bien acostumbrado desde su más tierna infancia. Ahora Greg ya no está ni tan gordo ni tan robusto como antaño, lo cual no es malo del todo. Es un chico alto con un exceso de piel colgando alrededor de su estómago que le recuerda que vivió tiempos mejores. Una vez más, se dice que mañana mismo se pondrá a hacer abdominales. En el fondo sabe que hará dos, tres como mucho, y encontrará rápidamente una excusa para ponerse hacer otra cosa. Seguramente, algo que Draco necesite para lo que él se ofrecerá inmediatamente. Draco es su mejor amigo, el líder de su pandilla en la escuela, a quien seguía a todas partes junto con Vincent. Pero esta vez Vincent no le ha seguido. A Greg todavía le duele pensar en su compañero de atracones y travesuras  porque no comprende cómo ha podido convertirse en la clase de mago que ahora es: un mago oscuro. En la escuela burlarse de los Gryffindors, estaba bien; reírse de Weasley o llamar “sangre sucia” a Granger, era divertido; tratar de hacerle la vida imposible a Potter,  uno de sus mejores pasatiempos. Incluso formar parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial tuvo su gracia. Tal vez la familia de Vincent y la suya no formen parte de “Los Sagrados Veintiocho”, pero sus padres son mortífagos y apoyan al Señor Oscuro desde mucho antes que cualquiera de ellos naciera. Sin embargo, algo cambió durante su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Tal vez fuera el ver como a Draco se le iba la salud y la cabeza intentando cumplir la orden que había recibido de Voldemort; constatar que poseer la marca tenebrosa en el brazo no era ni tan fácil ni tan guay como él había imaginado. Después, en su último año en Hogwarts, comprobó que no tenía estómago para lanzar Cruciatus a pobres niños de primero y verlos retorcerse en el suelo gritando que parara. Al contrario que Vincent, que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que los Carrow eran los mejores profesores que jamás había tenido Hogwarts. Puede que Greg sea un tipo rudo y puede que le guste crujir los puños contra alguna cara de vez en cuando. Pero él no tortura; y lo de matar ya son palabras mayores…

Blaise es el único que ha mirado a Greg con desagrado cuando sus tripas han rugido. Siempre le ha considerado una masa de carne sin cerebro ni educación. No entiende qué clase de afinidad puede unir a Draco con semejante energúmeno, aparte de proteger sus espaldas. Blaise se considera un gentleman en todo el sentido de la palabra, siempre pendiente de su aspecto, de que  la gente con la que se relaciona sea la adecuada. Algunos le podrían considerar un tipo vanidoso. Él lo llama “savoir faire”. Tiene fuertes prejuicios contra los “sangre sucia” y los muggles. Y había dado su completo apoyo al Señor Oscuro y a las acciones de los mortífagos hasta hace un par de años, cuando decidió unirse a Draco en esta especie de aventura. Porque si alguien cuenta con su apoyo incondicional, incluso por delante del Señor Oscuro, ese es Draco Malfoy, al que considera su igual. Y haciendo caso del dicho que reza,  “cuando las barbas de tu vecino veas quemar, pon las tuyas a remojar”, Blaise también empezó a atisbar durante su sexto año en Hogwarts lo que significaba unirse al bando de los que llevan máscara. Y durante su séptimo curso le quedó más que claro, diáfano, que no iba a ensuciarse las manos en ninguna guerra. Porque él tiene mucha más clase que cualquiera de esos desarrapados de mortífagos a los que no les importa bañarse en sangre o arrastrarse por el barro con tal de complacer a su Señor. Tampoco se inclina ante nadie ni besa los bajos de una túnica que Merlín sabrá por dónde se habrá arrastrado. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

Draco rebusca en su bolsillo y saca menos de medio paquete de galletas que guarda ahí desde no sabe cuándo. Seguramente estarán reblandecidas, pero está convencido de que a Greg no le importará. Se  lo tiende a su amigo con un guiño. Greg se apresura a tomarlo y le da las gracias con una gran sonrisa. Draco vuelve su atención al camino. Sabe que no puede bajar la guardia ni un momento. Los carroñeros están por todas partes. Y ahora ellos también están en su lista por desertores y traidores. Es en momentos como éste cuando se arrepiente de haber arrastrado a sus amigos con él. Porque si les atrapan… Merlín se apiade de ellos si les atrapan. Nunca siguen la misma ruta, por precaución. También tratan de limitar su magia al mínimo, para no llamar la atención. Y ya ni hablar de aparecerse, porque durante todo este tiempo que llevan escondidos, Voldemort, o alguno de sus lameculos, se las han ingeniado para que salten las alarmas cada vez que hay alguna aparición no autorizada. Se pregunta cómo se las apañaran Potter y sus amigos ahora que el cerco es cada día más estrecho. Le echa una mirada de reojo a Pansy, que camina cabizbaja a su lado. El suspiro muere tras la bufanda con la que se ha tapado hasta la nariz. Ya no sabe qué hacer con ella. Hubo un tiempo en que se dejó querer, se dejó mimar; un tiempo en que permitió que Pansy desarrollara sentimientos hacia él porque su ego era mucho más grande que su sentido común. También hubo un tiempo en el que creyó que llevar la marca que ahora quema con demasiada frecuencia en su brazo era el honor más grande al que podía aspirar. Draco ha cometido tantos errores que ya no sabe por dónde empezar a enmendarlos. Lo peor es que es consciente de que algunas tienen difícil enmienda.

Un sonido inesperado corta el aire.  El grupo se detiene. Se miran unos a otros, alerta, tratando de que el miedo no se apodere de ellos. Tal vez solamente haya sido un pájaro o cualquier otro animal del bosque. Sin embargo, el ruido se repite y esta vez identifican claramente el familiar zumbido. De pronto, el bosque se llena de gritos y estallidos que  mancillan su quietud. El grupo se agazapa junto, entre los árboles, tratando de fundirse con el paisaje, rogando a Dios o a quien sea para no ser descubiertos. “Desilusionador”, susurra Draco a los demás. Entre tantos hechizos que vuelan a pocos metros de ellos, está seguro de que los suyos pasarán desapercibidos. Se toman los unos a los otros de la mano para no perderse. Para asegurarse de que el compañero sigue ahí, aunque ahora no puedan verlo. Durante todo el tiempo que sigue la refriega permanecen tan quietos, que casi ni respiran. El miedo tiene ese efecto paralizador que parece que ralentice el cuerpo pero acelera los latidos del corazón hasta un punto insano. Las manos sudan dentro de los guantes; los oídos permanecen atentos; los ojos se mueven nerviosos de un lado a otro, tratando de identificar cualquier peligro con antelación. La espera se hace eterna pero, finalmente, los ruidos cesan. El bosque queda nuevamente en silencio.

El grupo todavía tarda un buen rato en moverse. Y cuando lo hacen todos tienen la varita en la mano. Avanzan despacio, atentos a cualquier movimiento. El primero cuerpo está tirado a pocos metros. Y hay dos más a la izquierda del camino, entre los primeros árboles. Los identifican sin ninguna dificultad como carroñeros, lo cual quiere decir que quienes los hayan abatido pertenecen a la resistencia que apoya a Potter. Para ellos son tan peligrosos los unos como los otros.

—¿Crees que todavía están aquí? —susurra Pansy, que camina prácticamente pegada a Draco.

Draco no responde. Sus ojos grises se estrechan mientras mira más allá de los dos cuerpos que yacen entre los árboles. Tiene buena vista y está por jurar que, un poco más alejado de los dos primeros, se adivina otro bulto tendido sobre la nieve. También de esa dirección proviene el suave murmullo que de pronto llega a ellos traído por el viento.

—Parece que sí... —murmura a su vez.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Blaise—. No se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia aún.

—Escabullámonos a través de bosque, por el otro lado —sugiere Theo—. Daremos un pequeño rodeo, pero con suerte no nos los encontraremos.

Draco vacila. Sabe que lo más prudente es huir. Poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y quien sea. Pero también huirán de una innegable oportunidad de obtener noticias. En los últimos meses no han podido conseguir ninguna clase de información y no saben exactamente hacia qué lado se inclina la balanza en este momento.

—Me acercaré —decide—. Tal vez pueda obtener un poco de información.

—¿Estás loco? —le increpa Pansy.

—No es una buena idea —la apoya Blaise.

—Con un desilusionador —explica—. Me acercaré solamente por si dicen algo que nos dé una pista de cómo va la cosa. Vosotros quedaros aquí.

No les da tiempo a responder. Se aplica un hechizo desilusionador de nuevo y lo único que le delata son sus pisadas en la nieve. A pesar de no tenerlas todas consigo avanza con decisión. Sortea el cuerpo que ha adivinado antes y se da cuenta de que hay dos más. Los murmullos que le trae el viento ahora son más claros. Parece que son dos personas solamente. Habrá que reconocerles el mérito si entre dos han abatido a tanta gente. Más le vale extremar las precauciones. A la menor señal de peligro, retrocederá inmediatamente.

A medida que Draco se acerca la conversación es más inteligible. Un hombre y una mujer, piensa. Y los dos están bastante nerviosos. Finalmente los distingue agazapados entre un pequeño grupo de árboles.

—No puede ser... —musita para sí mismo.

Draco se acerca un poco más, todavía no muy seguro de qué va a hacer. De repente, el hombre se levanta, varita en mano, y le encara, a pesar de que no puede verle. Pero sabe que está ahí.

—¡Muéstrate! —exige.

Blande la varita en varias direcciones no muy seguro de hacia dónde apuntar. Su cuerpo exhibe las consecuencias de la batalla. Una fina línea roja le atraviesa una mejilla y tiene algunas heridas más en el brazo y en el hombro. Ninguna parece demasiado grave. La mujer tarda unos segundos más en ponerse en pie, volverse hacia él y enarbolar su propia varita, un par de pasos por detrás de su compañero. No hay heridas a la vista.

—No te excites, Weasley, no es bueno para la salud —dice Draco al tiempo que deshace el hechizo desilusionador.

El pelirrojo y Granger no pueden ocultar su sorpresa. Sin embargo, sus varitas se mantienen firmes.

—¿Estabas con ellos? —pregunta Weasley con rabia— ¿Estabas con ellos, Malfoy?

La comadreja, siempre tan temperamental...

—Bajad la varita y hablaremos.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Bájala tú!

—¡Ha dicho que bajéis la varita!

Es la voz de Pansy. Cuatro figuras se materializan detrás de Draco. Éste vuelve la cabeza y mira a sus amigos con reprobación. Pero ya es inútil decirles nada. Weasley retrocede unos pasos, sin bajar su varita todavía, y protege a Granger con su cuerpo.

—Qué tierno, comadreja —se burla Draco.

—¿Qué queréis? —pregunta Ron.

No se siente muy seguro con respecto a las intenciones de esos cinco. Podrían haberles matado con facilidad, pero no lo han hecho. No, todavía...

—Yo hago las preguntas —dice Draco, sintiéndose mucho más seguro por momentos—. Greg quítales las varitas—. Y se sentirá mucho más en cuanto esos dos ya no tengan sus varitas en la mano.

Viéndose acorralados, a Weasley y Granger no les queda más remedio que entregárselas a Greg.

—Habéis hecho un buen trabajo —Draco señala detrás de él, donde están los carroñeros abatidos—. Diría que incluso sois peligrosos —se burla—. No eráis tan hábiles en la escuela.

—Hemos practicado mucho desde entonces con tipos como vosotros —responde Weasley con desdén.

—¿Le sacudo, Draco? —pregunta Greg, crujiendo los nudillos.

—Espera —sonríe el líder del grupo—, tengo algunas preguntas primero.

El rostro de Weasley bulle. Draco está seguro de que si tocara la nieve, la fundiría. Se pregunta si esos dos estarán involucrados sentimentalmente, porque el pelirrojo sigue protegiendo a Granger detrás de su cuerpo. Como si eso fuera a servirle de algo en caso de que ellos tuvieran intenciones diferentes a las que tienen.

—¿Estáis solos? —pregunta.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —responde Weasley.

—¿Y Potter? Siempre vais juntos...

—No está aquí —responde Granger rápidamente.

Tal vez, demasiado rápidamente. Draco la mira, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y dónde está? —insiste.

—A ti vamos a contártelo... —ironiza el pelirrojo.

Tal vez esté agazapado en alguna parte, esperando el momento propicio para atacarles. Quizás ha huido porque de los tres es el único que no puede dejarse atrapar. Aunque le cuesta creer que si estaba con sus amigos, Potter haya escapado dejándolos a su suerte. Sin embargo, Draco no quiere sorpresas. No hace falta que les dé ninguna indicación para que sus compañeros se desplieguen por los alrededores, inspeccionando el terreno.

—Solo queremos un poco de información —aclara—. Lo que podáis saber de nuestras familias y de cómo va la guerra.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —pregunta Granger— ¿Sois unos desertores?

A Draco no le hace ninguna gracia la palabra. Pero es Pansy quien se le adelanta antes de que él pueda responder.

—Tal vez no estemos de acuerdo con esta guerra, Granger, pero tú sigues siendo una "sangre sucia" y morirás siéndolo.

Draco tiene que clavarle la varita en el pecho a Weasley para que éste no se abalance sobre su amiga. Después le lanza una mirada furiosa a Pansy. Así no van a conseguir averiguar nada.

—Tranquilo, Weasley —dice, dándole un empujón con la mano al pelirrojo para que se retire hacia atrás. Los dos son igual de altos, aunque Wealsey es mucho más corpulento.

Granger le toma del brazo y también tira de él, susurrándole algo que Draco no puede oír.

—¿Qué quieres saber, Malfoy? —pregunta Granger después.

Está nerviosa, piensa Draco. Muy nerviosa. Y no puede entender la razón. Él y sus amigos no son realmente una amenaza, como los carroñeros a los que acaban de hacer pasar a mejor vida. Ya les ha dejado claro que lo único que quieren es información...

—Os buscan —sigue hablando Granger, sin esperar respuesta—. Lo oímos hace tiempo, cuando sorprendimos la conversación de unos carroñeros.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos —la corta Pansy, despectivamente.

—Pansy, cállate.

La chica le mira furiosa por haberla recriminado delante de esos dos. Sin embargo, antes de que le dé tiempo a dar una respuesta mordaz, la voz de Greg llama la atención de todos.

—Chicos, mirad esto...

Greg está parado frente al pequeño grupo de árboles, detrás de Weasley y Granger. Está mirando algo en el suelo que desde su posición Draco no alcanza a distinguir.

—Es que parece que salga de la nieve... —habla de nuevo Greg con voz sorprendida.

Tanto Granger como Weasley hacen amago de querer dirigirse al lugar donde un atónito Greg sigue parado. Las varitas de Pansy, que se la encasta a Granger en el cuello, y de Blaise los detienen. Intrigado, tras ver la mirada asustada que ha intercambiado la pareja, Draco se acerca junto con Theo al lugar que su compañero señala. Un pequeño charco de sangre se extiende lentamente sobre la  nieve. Tal como ha dicho Greg, parece que brote de ella, pero Draco sabe que eso es imposible. Él y Theo intercambian una mirada desconcertada. Ambos se agachan y Draco se quita el guante para palpar con la mano sobre la nieve. En lugar de la sensación helada que espera encontrar, sus dedos tropiezan con una tela delgada y suave, invisible a la vista. Inmediatamente, Draco comprende y tira de ella sin perder un momento.

—Así que ahí estaba... —murmura Theo.

—¡No le toques, bastardo, no te atrevas a hacerle daño!

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del energúmeno de Weasley, Draco se inclina sobre el cuerpo inerte de Potter. Descansa sobre el lado derecho, encogido, seguramente para que la capa le cubriera completamente.

—¿Está muerto? —pregunta Theo.

Draco extiende la mano hacia el pulso del cuello del hombre más buscado en todo el mundo mágico.

—Tiene pulso —confirma, tratando de que su voz no refleje el alivio que tal descubrimiento le ha producido.

En el momento que le toca, Potter se agita un poco. Entreabre los ojos, pero le mira sin verle y vuelve a cerrarlos. La sangre mana de una herida que tiene en el costado. Draco no está muy seguro de que sea producto de una maldición. Pero el arma que se la ha infligido ha atravesado la cazadora, el jersey la camisa y la camiseta que Potter lleva puestos, los cuales Draco levanta capa a capa. Cuando finalmente llega a la piel, descubre una herida negruzca, que a primera vista no parece demasiado profunda. La sangre fluye de ella sospechosamente espesa.

—Veneno —dice Theo sin dudar—. Debía llevarlo el arma con la que le han herido.

Draco asiente. Sabe que algunos carroñeros llevan cuchillos y otras armas afiladas que untan con veneno. La víctima no muere por la herida recibida, sino por ponzoña que ls consume lentamente después de ser abandonada en algún húmedo calabozo. Draco vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás, donde se encuentran Weasley y Granger retenidos por Pansy y Blaise. —¿Cuánto hace que le han herido? —pregunta.

La pareja intercambia una mirada antes de que Granger responda:

—Casi al final de la refriega, no sé…

—¿Tienes aquí tu bolsa? —le pregunta después a Theo.

Éste le mira, no muy convencido.

—¿Estás seguro? No es asunto nuestro…

Draco suspira, tratando de transmitir una calma que no siente.

—No podemos dejarle morir.

—¿Por qué no? Si no le mata el veneno, lo hará el Señor Oscuro en algún momento. ¡Este tío es un inútil!

—Este tío es nuestra única oportunidad de volver a casa —dice Draco entre dientes, tratando de refrenar su molestia—. Seamos optimistas, ¿quieres, Theo?

—Esto nos va a traer problemas —le advierte Theo.

Sin embargo, empieza a rebuscar por debajo de sus ropajes. Draco se inclina sobre Potter, observando con preocupación la palidez de su rostro. No obstante, cuando extiende la mano para tocar su frente, está ardiendo.

—Potter, ¿puedes oírme?

El joven hace un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

 —Herm… —murmura.

Draco frunce el ceño. ¿Le ha confundido con Granger? Solo se lo perdona porque Potter no está ahora mismo en condiciones de ser muy coherente. Después mira a Theo, que ya tiene la bolsa que  le ha pedido en la mano y está buscando algo dentro de ella.

—Está actuando muy de prisa, ¿no crees? —pregunta, refiriéndose al veneno.

—Esto solamente lo detendrá unas horas —responde su compañero, mostrándole la botellita que acaba de sacar de la bolsa.

—En el refugio tenemos ingredientes para elaborar un antídoto —le recuerda Draco.

—¿Vamos a llevarles al refugio? —Theo niega con la cabeza— Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Draco —vuelve a negar con la cabeza, pero saca el pequeño tapón del frasco—. Ábrele la boca.

Draco lo hace y Theo vierte el contenido del frasquito en la boca de Potter, que traga por puro reflejo. Es el mismo Theo quien después limpia la herida y la tapa con un  apósito mientras Draco le observa.

—Esto ya está —dice al finalizar, guardando sus cosas otra vez en la bolsa.

—Vale, pues vámonos de una vez —dice Pansy que, como Blaise, ha estado observando la cura de Theo desde atrás, pero no han oído su conversación con Draco—. Antes de que aparezcan más carroñeros y nos pesquen a nosotros también.

En silencio, Draco dobla la capa de Potter y después se la tira a Weasley.

—Guárdala, puede que la necesite más adelante.

Sorprendido, el pelirrojo la atrapa en el aire y se la entrega a su compañera sin decir palabra. Ella la guarda rápidamente en una bolsa bastante parecida a la de Theo.

—El arma con la que le han herido llevaba veneno —les informa Draco—. En nuestro refugio podremos elaborar un antídoto. Lo que le hemos dado ahora solamente servirá para ralentizar sus efectos, pero no lo detendrá.

—Un momento, un momento… —Pansy mira a Draco como si se hubiera vuelto loco— ¿Pretendes llevarlos al refugio? ¡Ni hablar!

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo —la apoya Blaise—. Es demasiado peligroso.

El joven de piel oscura mira a Theo, esperando que también se pronuncie.

—Con lo que le he dado aguantará unas horas —asegura éste, clavando su mirada en Draco, reafirmando que sigue sin estar de acuerdo con su decisión—. Les dará tiempo de buscar ayuda donde sea.

Ron y Hermione escuchan con preocupación la discusión del grupo. Si Malfoy no logra imponerse, Harry morirá. No hay un “donde sea” donde acudir. Aparte de sus ya escasas provisiones de díctamo, ellos no tienen posibilidad de elaborar ningún antídoto.

—No vamos a delataros —afirma Hermione—. Tenéis nuestra palabra de magos.

Pansy se ríe.

—Tu palabra vale una mierda, Granger. Además, quién nos asegura que si la próxima vez os capturan no confeséis lo que sea bajo tortura —la chica se vuelve hacia Draco—. Ya hemos hecho nuestra buena obra del día, ¿no? Ahora que se busquen la vida, como hacemos todos.

—No podemos llevarle a ninguna parte y lo sabéis —interviene el pelirrojo—. Sin ese antídoto que Malfoy ha mencionado no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

—No es nuestro problema, Weasley —dice Blaise—. Suficiente tenemos con mantenernos con vida nosotros como para preocuparnos de vosotros. Que Greg les devuelva las varitas y se larguen —busca con la mirada el asentimiento de Draco.

—¿Qué hago, Draco? ¿Se las doy?

A riesgo de ponerse a todos sus compañeros en contra, Draco sabe que no va a dejar a Potter a su suerte. No puede. Para calmar a sus amigos solamente se le ocurre una opción. Niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, todavía no —responde a Greg. Después se dirige a Granger y a Weasley—. Vuestra palabra de magos no es suficiente. Nos jugamos demasiado en esto.

—¿Qué quieres, entonces? —pregunta Weasley— ¿Un Juramento Inquebrantable?

—Precisamente.

A pesar de haberlo dicho sin pensar, el pelirrojo parece mucho menos sorprendido de lo que demuestran estarlo los compañeros de Draco. Granger y él susurran entre ellos unos segundos antes de encararse de nuevo con el líder del grupo.

—Está bien —acepta—. Si ese es el precio que tenemos que pagar, hagámoslo.

—No te importa lo que pensemos los demás, ¿verdad? —dice Pansy con un claro resentimiento en su voz.

Draco le dirige una mirada helada.

—En su momento, todos estuvisteis de acuerdo en seguirme bajo mis condiciones —le recuerda en tono duro—. Me comprometí a velar por los intereses del grupo. Y ahora digo que salvar a Potter redundará en beneficio de todos.

Pansy aprieta los labios con fuerza, pero no se atreve a insistir. La mortifica que Draco le hable en ese tono. Mira a los demás, buscando apoyo. Pero sus compañeros también callan. Una vez esta seguro de que no va a recibir más protestas, Draco se dirige a Weasley.

—Muy bien, empecemos.

Que los dos Gryffindors hagan el juramente con cada uno de ellos les lleva sus buenos veinte minutos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Draco no deja de echarle miradas a Potter, que sigue mortalmente quieto sobre la nieve, con las gafas cómicamente torcidas sobre la nariz. Ni en sus sueños más bizarros había pensado que llegaría el día en que tendría la vida de Potter en sus manos.

—¿Nos devuelves las varitas? —pregunta Weasley cuando terminan.

—No —se niega Draco.

No le da más explicaciones. Pero piensa que si los dos amigos de Potter están desarmados es menos probable que Pansy o cualquiera de los otros empiece una trifulca con ellos que termine con maleficios surcando el aire. Ya se ha arriesgado bastante haciendo el Juramento Inquebrantable. Ahora, tiene prisa por abandonar esta zona del bosque cuanto antes.

—Recoged vuestras cosas y larguémonos —ordena sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Todos lo hacen en silencio, cargando otra vez los fardos en los que llevan las provisiones. Cuando Weasley se dirige hacia su amigo, con la clara intención de recogerlo, Draco le detiene.

—No, tú y Granger caminareis delante, donde os podamos vigilar.

—¡Oh, vamos, Malfoy! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos varitas!

—Mi grupo, mis reglas, Weasley.

El pelirrojo aprieta la mandíbula, pero no replica. Parece que ha comprendido cómo van a ir las cosas si quiere que Potter reciba la ayuda necesaria.

—Pues yo no voy a cargar con él… —dice Blaise.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido —responde Draco secamente.

Cuando Draco lo iza en brazos, comprueba que Potter pesa más de lo que parece. La mejilla y el pelo que han estado en contacto con la nieve están completamente mojados. También tiene las manos heladas. Vuelve a dejarle en el suelo y lo envuelve como puede con su capa.  Pansy le observa con el ceño fruncido y los demás con cara de no entender por qué se toma tantas molestias. Todos empiezan a andar cuando les dirige otra de sus miradas recalcitrantes. Potter se arrebuja contra su pecho con un pequeño gemido y Draco se pregunta si le habrá machacado la herida con tanto movimiento.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve yo, Draco? —pregunta Greg en voz baja—. A mí no me importa…

—Dentro de un rato, cuando me canse —responde él, agradecido. Pero, por el momento, nadie le va a quitar el secreto placer de sentir que Potter es suyo y solamente suyo—. Tú lleva mi fardo, si no te importa.

Como siempre, Greg no le cuestiona. Recoge el bulto sobrante que ha quedado abandonado sobre la nieve y se lo carga a la espalda junto con el suyo.

 

Draco avanza lentamente porque sus pies ahora se hunden más en la nieve. Greg camina a su lado pero los demás, tal vez con la intención de hacerle notar su disconformidad, caminan mucho más rápido, sin esperarles, azuzando a Granger y a Weasley cuando éstos se detienen para asegurarse de que Potter sigue bien. O, mejor dicho, que no ha empeorado. Draco se pregunta si Potter es consciente de quién le está llevando; aunque seguramente piensa que es su amigo Weasley. Los brazos empiezan a dolerle un poco pero todavía se niega a entregar su carga a Greg. Puede aguantar un poco más. No recuerda haber visto a Potter tan quieto estando él cerca. Su relación en los años de escuela ha sido de discusiones, insultos y freírse a hechizos a la menor ocasión. Una de las cosas que Draco lamenta profundamente es su reacción en el baño de prefectos, en sexto, cuando Potter le descubrió allí en plena crisis de nervios. No tan solo por cómo acabó, sino porque ha repasado una y otra vez ese momento hasta el cansancio y siempre llega a la misma conclusión: que Potter no habría sacado su varita si él no hubiera sacado la suya primero. Se ha pasado noches enteras soñando despierto con un final muy distinto al de él acabando en la enfermería. Le gusta imaginar que lo que realmente sucedió fue que Potter se le acercó y le consoló; que secó sus lágrimas y acarició su mejilla; que le dijo que no tenía nada que temer porque él iba a ocuparse de que nada malo le sucediera… Draco suspira. De ilusión también se vive, piensa.

—Dame a Potter, Draco —pide Greg suavemente al cabo de un buen rato—. Tienes que estar cansado.

Esta vez, Draco se lo entrega. Realmente le duelen los brazos y las piernas por el sobreesfuerzo de avanzar por la nieve con el peso de Potter. Los fardos le parecen ahora menos pesados y mucho más cómodos de llevar. Greg carga con Potter hasta la hora de comer, cosa que hacen sin detenerse apenas. Y es entonces cuando Weasley se les acerca y les dice que es una tontería que se repartan el llevar a su amigo entre dos, cuando pueden hacerlo entre tres. Draco no puede negarle la razón.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy? —le pregunta el pelirrojo cuando echan a andar de nuevo.

Draco le mira con expresión de suficiencia.

—Porque puedo.

 

Cuando empieza a oscurecer buscan refugio bajo un saliente rocoso. Hace horas que han dejado el bosque atrás y ahora suben por el casi inexistente camino que asciende hasta la cima de una montaña. Justo al otro lado está el refugio al que se dirigen, pero no llegarán hasta mañana. Es peligroso seguir avanzando de noche porque algunos tramos  del camino se abren a un precipicio. Con el ocaso las temperaturas han bajado en picado, pero ahora se sienten lo suficientemente seguros como para utilizar magia y encender una hoguera. La tensión que había en el grupo con Granger y Weasley parece que ha aminorado un poco. Al menos por parte de Theo y Blaise. Pansy sigue mirando a Granger como si quisiera asesinarla, pero no se mete con ella. Potter sigue igual, alternando ratos en los que se sume en un sopor profundo y otros en los que parece que espabila y se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. No le gusta nada que le lleven en brazos y, en algún momento de falsa lucidez, ha insistido en querer caminar.

—Esto es incómodo, Ron —se ha quejado a su amigo.

—Pues te aguantas, compañero. Da gracias de que no seas tú quien me tenga que llevar a mí —le ha respondido el pelirrojo, fingiendo un buen humor que está lejos de sentir.

En ese momento, Draco ha sentido el arañazo de los celos. Porque Potter ha estado amodorrado cada vez que él lo ha llevado; porque le habla a Weasley y a él no; porque Weasley y él son amigos, casi hermanos, y comparten un pasado en el que Draco siempre ha estado en el bando de los enemigos. Draco no quiere ser  amigo de Potter; pero se conformaría.

—Harry, intenta comer algo, por favor... —le ruega Granger.

Pero él niega con la cabeza por tercera vez. Draco siente ganas de estrangular a la chica.

—No le fuerces, Granger —dice con los dientes apretados— Sólo dale agua, si tiene sed.

—Sí, agua… —murmura Potter.

Antes de dársela, Granger le dirige a Draco una mirada extraña. Una más de las tantas que le ha dirigido a lo largo del día. Draco la ignora, tal como ha hecho las veces anteriores.

A la hora de dormir estalla otra pequeña trifulca. Potter y sus amigos lo perdieron todo, a excepción de la bolsa que lleva Granger, cuando tuvieron que aparecerse precipitadamente en el bosque donde los encontraron, perseguidos por los carroñeros. No ha habido problemas con la comida porque Granger por lo visto guardaba algunas provisiones en la bolsa. Pero han perdido la tienda de campaña, mantas y el resto de material que tenían. Pansy no parece entender que no pueden dejar que se congelen durante la noche y que tienen que compartir los sacos de dormir con ellos. Finalmente, Theo, harto de la discusión sin sentido de la chica, les cede su saco a Weasley y a Granger y él comparte el de Blaise. Draco mete a Potter en el suyo tras la cura de rigor. La herida tiene el mismo aspecto negruzco, solo que ya no sangra. La fiebre sigue presente. El cuerpo de Potter irradia tanto calor que Draco tiene la sensación de tener una estufa dentro de su saco de dormir. Alarga la mano, coge un poco de nieve y refresca con ella la frente y la cara del otro joven.

—Gracias… —susurra Potter. Y añade—:…Malfoy.

A Draco le da un vuelco el corazón. Después de todo parece que Potter SI sabe que él está allí. El moreno se desencoge un poco, de manera que su rostro queda frente al de Draco y le dirige una mirada cansada y miope, porque Granger se ha guardado sus gafas.

—Ron me ha explicado… —dice con la voz un poco jadeante—…tampoco… entiendo por qué lo haces… pero gracias…

Potter cierra los ojos y se sume en aquel sopor del que Draco siempre teme que no despierte. Se hace el propósito de levantar a todo el mundo al amanecer, en cuanto haya luz suficiente para ver donde pisan y no precipitarse del estrecho camino al barranco. Asfixiará a Pansy en su saco de dormir si tan solo hace el gesto de abrir la boca para protestar. El refugio está muy cerca ya y él pretende que Potter llegue vivo.

A pesar del cansancio, Draco no puede dormir. La hoguera le proporciona una luz débil y titilante, pero suficiente para dedicarse a contemplar el rostro del joven capaz de provocar tal cúmulo de emociones en su interior. Acerca un poco el rostro para sentir la suavidad de ese pelo negro y alborotado rozando su mejilla. Después se aparta y mira por encima del cuerpo de Potter, temeroso de que alguien haya visto su gesto. Weasley y Granger duermen justo a su lado. O eso parece. Unos segundos después se tranquiliza y vuelve a su postura de contemplación. Esta vez mucho más cerca, de forma que la respiración de Potter bate directamente contra su cara. Se inclina de nuevo y roza la mejilla caliente y rasposa con la suya. La piel de Potter desprende un aroma dulzón que puede deberse tanto a la fiebre como al veneno que todavía circula por sus venas. Draco se pregunta cómo debe oler en circunstancias normales, cuando sale de la ducha, después del sexo… No debería haber pensado en sexo. A pesar de que parece completamente dormido, Draco no se atreve a tocarle, por más que lo desea. ¿Cómo debe ser abrazarle? No un abrazo cualquiera, sino uno de esos en los que el cuerpo de la otra persona parece fundirse con el tuyo. Le ha sostenido en brazos, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Y besarle? Dioses, besarle… Draco se echa un poco hacia atrás, todo lo que le permite la estrechez del saco de dormir, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar un jadeo. No debería haber pensado en sexo… Potter deja escapar un suspiro entrecortado, completamente ajeno al hilo de sus pensamientos. Draco hace una pequeña bola de nieve y se la pasa por la frente y las mejillas. Tal vez debería meterse una dentro de sus propios calzoncillos... La nieve se funde rápidamente y crea churretones sobre la piel sucia de Potter. Draco repite este gesto varias veces a lo largo de la noche. El alba le alcanza entre el sueño y la vigilia, sin haber descansado apenas.

 

Pansy se libra por bien poco de acabar enrollada en su saco de dormir y ser enviada montaña abajo. Draco no está para jodiendas esta mañana. Los demás le siguen la corriente, aunque él está seguro de que ya le pasarán factura a su debido tiempo. Ahora mismo, no le importa. La respiración de Potter es ligera y desacompasada. No han podido despertarle.

—Adelántate —le urge Theo—. Cuanto antes empieces con el antídoto, mejor.

Draco no las tiene todas consigo. Duda, porque no sabe qué pasará si deja a Weasley y a Granger atrás. Esos dos le importan en la medida que le importan a Potter. Y Potter es el único que le importa a él. A la pareja de Gryffindors tampoco parece hacerles mucha gracia perder a su “protector”. Draco toma rápidamente una decisión: devolverles las varitas y pedir a Granger que le acompañe. Ella también era bastante buena en pociones, mal le pese reconocerlo, y puede ayudarle.

—Greg, confío en ti —susurra a su amigo antes de echar a correr por la nieve con Granger pisándole los talones.

No tiene que decir nada más. Greg sabe lo que Draco le ha pedido.

 

Ron no sabría decir qué esperaba encontrar exactamente en “el refugio”, pero no puede negar que está sorprendido. Pensaba que Malfoy y sus amigos estaban solos allí; pero no es así. Hay un montón de chicos y chicas de su edad, incluso más jóvenes. De muchos no recuerda los nombres, pero sí que estaban en la Casa de Slytherin, en Hogwarts. Hermione y Malfoy no están a la vista. Ha caminado lo más de prisa que ha podido, cargando a su amigo en brazos, y ahora resopla como una locomotora mientras sigue a Nott por la inmensa cueva, atravesando salas que han sido creadas con grandes tapices, muebles altos como estanterías o aprovechando la roca natural como separación. Ron está sudando por el esfuerzo, pero se da cuenta de que no hace frío allí porque hay hogueras encendidas repartidas por las distintas salas. Finalmente llegan delante de unas cortinas, que Nott aparta, dejando al descubierto tres camas junto a cada una de las cuales hay una sencilla mesita y una vela sobre cada una de ellas.  El Slytherin le señala una cama para que acueste a Harry.

—Voy a ver cómo anda la poción… —le dice después.

Nott desaparece antes de que Ron pueda preguntar nada. Desalentado, se sienta al borde de la cama en la que ha dejado a Harry y le mira. Si Harry muere, están jodidos. No sólo perdería a su mejor amigo, sino que el mundo mágico perdería también la posibilidad de acabar con Voldemort. Creyeron que ya le tenían, hace un par de años. Pero fallaron con la maldita serpiente, Nagini. Y ahora Voldemort la protege con tanto celo que todavía no han encontrado la manera de acercarse a ella para poder matarla y así destruir el último horrocrux que queda. Tres años de esfuerzos y penurias, contando el año que les costó encontrar cada horrocrux y destruirlo, para que Harry termine herido por un maldito carroñero y con él se acabe todo.

—Ni se te ocurra morirte —le dice muy serio—, porque te juro que soy capaz de obligar al jodido Malfoy a hacer una poción que resucite a los muertos para poder matarte yo mismo después—se pasa las manos por el rostro sudado y sucio—. No me hagas caso. Es que estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

A Ron le angustia ver a Harry tan pálido, tan quieto. Para su desgracia, ha visto morir a mucha gente en estos últimos tres años. Incluido un hermano. Y Harry es como su hermano para él. Ron no quiere perder a más familia. Al único al que quiere ver morir, de la forma más retorcida y dolorosa posible, es a Voldemort. Y solamente Harry puede conseguirlo.

—Ni se te ocurra morirte, Harry —vuelve a advertir a su silencioso amigo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Pasa cerca de una hora, en la que el tiempo se alarga interminablemente, antes de que Malfoy aparezca por fin con un vaso en la mano. Tras él van Hermione y Nott. Que Harry beba la poción es un poco complicado, y parte de ella se derrama sobre su jersey, pero Malfoy asegura que han logrado que ingiera suficiente cantidad. Ahora solamente hay que aguardar.

Ron y Hermione se sientan en la cama de al lado, dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta. Malfoy, aunque se le nota que no tiene muchas ganas de marcharse, dice que tiene algunos asuntos urgentes que atender, pero que volverá en cuanto pueda. Nott sale silenciosamente detrás de él.

—¿Has visto este lugar? —dice Hermione con admiración en cuanto se quedan solos— ¡Es enorme!

Ron se encoge de hombros. Tenía otras preocupaciones cuando ha llegado que fijarse en el dichoso refugio.

—Y Malfoy tiene un laboratorio al que no le falta casi de nada —sigue hablando la chica—. ¿De dónde crees que habrán sacado todo esto? Muebles, ropa, ingredientes, libros…

Ron vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Ahora mismo, lo último que le quitaría el sueño es saber de donde han podido obtener sus recursos esa panda de Slytherins.

—He visto un montón de caras conocidas, todas del colegio.

—Sí, yo también —reconoce Ron.

—Bulstrode, las hermanas Greengrass, Travers, Rowle, Burke… —empieza a enumerar Hermione.

—Sí… —dice el pelirrojo en tono lacónico.

La chica apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Ron y éste coge cariñosamente su mano.

—Harry no va a morirse, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —responde él—. Ya se lo he dejado bien claro.

 

Draco entra en el pequeño lugar que les sirve como sala de reuniones del Consejo, con los labios apretados, extendiendo una mirada glacial a su alrededor. En realidad, la sala es una excavación natural en la roca, de forma casi circular, en el centro de la cual arde una pequeña hoguera. Hay varias sillas colocadas alrededor de ésta, que están ocupadas ya. Draco se sienta en la que queda en el centro del semicírculo que forman. Justo detrás de él cuelga un tapiz en el que está bordada la frase, “Los Sagrados Veintiocho” y, debajo, los apellidos de las veintiocho familias consideradas como autenticas sangre pura.

 

_Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrage, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewet, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafig, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley_

 

 Theo se sienta a la derecha de Draco.

—Muy bien, Pansy —habla Draco con voz apretada—, sé que esto es cosa tuya, así que di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos de una vez.

Ella se pone en pie y le mira con fiereza.

—Se trata de las decisiones que has tomado durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, sin contar con los demás, Draco.

—Soy el Presidente de este Consejo, Pansy, tengo tal potestad.

—No cuando tus decisiones pueden ponernos en peligro a todos.

—Me permitirás que discrepe —Draco ni siquiera la mira porque, si lo hace, es muy capaz de sacar la varita y mandarle una Imperdonable—. Que yo sepa, el único que sigue todavía en peligro es Potter.

—¡Potter es un bueno para nada! —exclama ella fuera de sí—. ¡Además, has permitido que alguien como Granger entre en nuestro refugio!

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Weasley lo compensa —dice, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia el tapiz que queda a su espalda—. Al fin y al cabo su familia es una de los Veintiocho.

—Los Weasley son unos traidores a la sangre, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Draco empieza a perder la paciencia.

—Mi querida Pansy, en las circunstancias actuales, creo que habría mucho que discutir sobre quien es o no es un traidor.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que Potter ha hecho poco por cumplir con lo que se supone debe hacer —interviene Theo—. Pero, si sale de ésta, a lo mejor nos da una sorpresa —añade con ironía.

—¿Todo este revuelo por Potter y una “sangre sucia”? —suspira la menor de las hermanas Greengrass— Creo que haríamos mejor en preocuparnos de cosas más importantes como, por ejemplo, que los retretes no se obstruyan cada dos por tres y nos inunde el olor a porquería.

Pansy le dedica una mirada de incredulidad. Aunque no sabe de qué se extraña. ¡Qué se puede esperar de una cabeza hueca como Astoria! No es que Astoria, por su parte, tenga en mejor consideración a Pansy. Seguramente algún apelativo como “putón verbenero”, sería lo más suave que se avendría a dedicarle. La animadversión es mutua. Tal vez tenga mucho que ver que la delicada y esbelta castaña bebe también los vientos por Draco.

—Creo que esta es una reunión estúpida —dice Travers, un chico con gafas cuyos incisivos centrales recuerdan a los de un pequeño roedor.

—Y yo creo que el Consejo debe reiterar su voto de confianza en Draco —interviene Theo. Después se dirige a Pansy—. Si lo que te preocupa es la seguridad de nuestro refugio, antes de que esos tres se marchen les aplicaremos un _Obliviate_. No podrán negarse.

Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, Percival Travers, Cecile Burke y Nicolas Rowle asienten, dando su conformidad. Desprovista de argumentos, a Pansy no le queda otro remedio que rendirse. De momento.

Cuando Draco abandona la sala, Blaise le está esperando fuera. Le cabrean  bastante estas reuniones del “Consejo” a las que él, como todos los que no forman parte de esos “Veintiocho”, no puede asistir. Draco tiene cara de cansancio, pero no de preocupación.

—Supongo que ha ido bien… —le dice.

—Está loca —gruñe el rubio.

—Tíratela de una vez y que se quede tranquila una temporada —le aconseja Blaise con una sonrisita burlona.

—Muy gracioso —aunque Draco no le ve la gracia por ninguna parte.

—Draco… —Blaise toma del brazo a su amigo y le lleva hasta un rincón, un hueco natural en la roca que casi parece un confesionario— Ve con cuidado, Draco. No sabes cómo reaccionaría si averiguara lo que en realidad te gusta. Ni ella ni los demás.

—¿Lo mismo que te gusta a ti?

—Pero la diferencia, mi querido amigo, es que yo soy capaz de acostarme con una mujer —le recuerda Blaise con sorna.

—Pues sé un buen amigo y acuéstate con Pansy —le responde Draco en igual tono.

Blaise le da unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Prefiero a Astoria, si no te importa.

—¡Como si te tiras a Millicent! —dice Draco entre dientes, exasperado.

Y empieza a andar en dirección al lugar donde se encuentra Potter.

 

En algún momento se ha dormido, no recuerda cuándo. Hermione está acurrucada junto a él, ambos en la cama que está justo al lado de la de Harry. Ella duerme todavía. Está a punto de moverse, para desentumecerse un poco, pero no lo hace. Porque sentado en la cama de Harry está Malfoy. Ron se queda muy quieto para que el otro no se dé cuenta de que está despierto y le observa.

Malfoy está muy pálido y unas profundas ojeras rodean sus ojos. Tiene una mano de Harry entre las suyas y le mira con una profunda preocupación. Tal vez él también teme que Harry no despierte, que no pueda salvarlos. Sin embargo… Hay algo en la actitud de Malfoy que descoloca completamente a Ron. En realidad, el simple hecho de verle tomando la mano de Harry ya debería descolocarle por sí mismo. Aquel “porque puedo” que le respondió cuando le preguntó por qué les ayudaba a Ron le sonó mucho más falso que cualquiera de las bravuconerías que Malfoy le ha soltado a lo largo de seis años de escuela. Es como si pretendiera mostrarse tan chulo y altanero como ha sido siempre y no acabara de conseguirlo. Las cosas han cambiado, es cierto, pero… QUE. DIABLOS. ESTÁ. HACIENDO. Con los ojos muy abiertos, el pelirrojo guarda el aliento mientras ve como Malfoy se inclina sobre su amigo y le besa. No es que sea un gran beso. Es más bien un tímido roce de labios. Ron sabe que debería estar escandalizado, pero no lo está. Se siente demasiado agotado incluso para escandalizarse. La guerra es tan jodida… Cambia a las personas. Por lo visto, ha cambiado a Malfoy también. Ve como el rubio mira nerviosamente hacia su cama y Ron esconde la mirada entre las revueltas hebras castañas de su compañera. Sería un momento muy incómodo para ambos si Malfoy descubriera que le ha estado observando. El rubio parece tranquilizarse al no notar movimiento alguno en la cama vecina y vuelve la mirada hacia Harry otra vez. Se atreve con un nuevo beso, mucho más rápido que el anterior, y se levanta para abandonar la habitación. Cuando lo hace, Ron suelta el aire. Así que de eso se trataba… A Malfoy le gusta Harry. ¿Podría alguien explicarle cómo y cuándo ha sucedido?

 

Potter despierta al final de la tarde. El color ha vuelto a sus mejillas y, aunque débil, es capaz de sentarse en la cama y responder a las preguntas de Theo sobre cómo se siente y qué tipo de sensaciones experimenta. Draco escucha en silencio, un poco apartado. Ya se ha permitido suficientes licencias en tan poco tiempo y teme dejar entrever más de lo que la prudencia aconseja. Desafortunadamente, Blaise tiene razón: no sabe cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros de saber sus gustos y, menos, si llegaran a conocer quién es el destinatario de sus anhelos. Esto de ser sangre pura y miembro de una familia de los Sagrados Veintiocho a veces es muy jodido. Draco abandona la habitación con la excusa de ocuparse de que le lleven algo de comer a Potter y a sus amigos, quienes expresan su deseo de cenar allí con él. Ahora que Potter está despierto, es hora de abandonar las fantasías y volver a la realidad.

 

En un par de días Potter es capaz de levantarse y empezar a estirar las piernas dando pequeños paseos por la extensa cueva, escoltado por sus inseparables amigos. Los residentes habituales del refugio les miran con curiosidad, pero no les molestan. Pansy se limita a lanzarles miradas incendiarias. Lo único que alegra un poco a Draco es que Potter tardará todavía varios días en encontrarse en plena forma y podrá disfrutar de verle por allí un tiempo más, aunque sea de lejos. Ha preferido mantenerse a distancia, alegando siempre ocupaciones y tareas que reclamaban toda su atención para la buena marcha del refugio y sus habitantes. Potter ha intentado varias veces hablar con él, pero Draco ha conseguido rehuirle hasta ahora, disculpándose con cualquier excusa. Blaise se ríe de él cada vez que esto sucede y Draco siente unas irrefrenables ganas de  borrarle la sonrisa a puñetazos, cosa que evidentemente no hace.

—Parece que Malfoy me rehúya —comenta Harry una tarde en que Ron y él están solos en la habitación. Hermione está explorando de nuevo la biblioteca que los Slytherin han conseguido reunir, pasándose las trabas que Parkinson ha pretendido ponerle por el forro—. No entiendo por qué. Solamente pretendo darle las gracias, nada más.

Harry parece molesto y Ron se muerde los labios, sin decidirse a dar una respuesta.

—Gracias a Dios me encuentro mucho mejor y podremos irnos pronto de aquí.

—No deberías precipitarte —habla por fin Ron—. Hermione y yo necesitamos que estés al cien por cien. Hemos perdido la tienda y todo el material. Para conseguir todo lo que precisamos de nuevo vamos a necesitar a Merlín y ayuda. Las cosas están cada vez más difíciles. Y ahí fuera hace un frío de cojones…

—Lo sé —murmura Harry—. Pero no somos bien recibidos. Simplemente nos soportan, Dios sabrá por qué.

—Porque Malfoy les ha obligado —responde Ron.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué?

—Porque necesitan que acabes con Voldemort tanto como nosotros.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

—Ya…

—Con toda esa mierda de los “Sagrados Veintiocho”, creen que podrán restablecer el buen nombre de sus familias, adaptándose a los cambios que la derrota de Voldemort conlleve. No van a renunciar a esas estupideces de “sangre pura”, pero supongo que están dispuestos a guardárselas de puertas para adentro y fingir que los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles no les suponen ningún problema.

—Será difícil creer que a Parkinson no le suponen ningún problema… —ironiza Harry.

—Bueno, supongo que algunos están más dispuestos a adaptarse que otros —dice Ron.

Y luego se queda en silencio, rumiando.

—Harry…

—¿Mmm…?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Cuando lo dejaste con mi hermana…

El moreno, que se ha tumbado en la cama y ha cerrado los ojos por un momento, los abre de nuevo y mira a su amigo con curiosidad.

—…me dijiste, entre otras cosas, que habías descubierto cosas sobre ti que antes no sabías…

Harry sigue mirándole fijamente, ahora con el ceño un poco fruncido y Ron, nervioso, no sabe cómo formular la pregunta.

—Lo que quería preguntarte… —dice, haciendo acopio de valor—…es si dejó de gustarte mi hermana o las mujeres en general…

Cuando termina la frase, Ron sabe que está rojo como la grana, porque le arden las mejillas. Harry sigue mirándole, con el ceño más fruncido todavía. Por un momento, el pelirrojo tiene la sensación de que no va a responderle. No es que le sorprenda; acaba de entrar en una cuestión muy privada. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes de vacilación, Harry lo hace.

—Las mujeres en general, Ron —reconoce.

—Pues no sabes cómo me alegro, porque llevo días sin saber cómo decirte una cosa… Bueno, no es que me alegre, entiéndeme, porque en realidad no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar…

—Desembucha, Ron —le apremia Harry, impaciente. Cuando el pelirrojo le da tantas vueltas a las cosas nunca sabe dónde van a acabar.

—Creo que a Malfoy le gustas.

Y lo dice tan bajito y tan deprisa que a Harry le cuesta entenderle. Se incorpora un poco en la cama y pregunta:

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ron suspira. Y ese suspiro tiene un tanto de resignación, un mucho de aceptación y otro tanto de madurez.

—Que creo que a Malfoy le gustas —repite.

Harry se queda callado. Se deja caer nuevamente en la cama y pierde la mirada en la dura roca que compone el techo de la estancia.

—Bueno, trata de verle el lado positivo —intenta consolarle Ron—. De otra manera no hubiéramos conseguido el antídoto que necesitabas…

—¿En qué te basas, Ron, para decir algo tan descabellado? —pregunta al cabo de un rato Harry, cuando el silencio ya empezaba a hacerse incómodo entre los dos amigos.

—Bueno, él te ha llevado la mayor parte del camino, cuando no necesitaba hacerlo —se anima a explicarle Ron—. Te metió en su saco de dormir y yo mismo vi como intentaba bajarte la fiebre con nieve durante la madrugada. ¡Hermione también lo vio! Además, ha mantenido a Parkinson a raya todo el tiempo. ¡Y permitió que Hermione le ayudara con la poción! Sabes perfectamente que en clase de Pociones eran grandes rivales, Harry.

Harry guarda silencio de nuevo. Nada de lo que le ha dicho Ron le inclina a pensar que Malfoy no actuara con otra intención que la de intentar salvarle para que después él pudiera salvarles el culo a todos. Por un momento, una pequeña esperanza se ha avivado dentro de él; pero no, no hay ningún indicio que le lleve a la misma conclusión que Ron.

—Evité que se achicharrara en la Sala de los Menesteres —le recuerda Harry a su amigo, su voz teñida con algo bastante parecido a  la decepción—. Me ha devuelto el favor, eso es todo.

—Es que hay algo más… —Harry vuelve su mirada hacia él de nuevo—.  No sé si esto va a gustarte, amigo, pero…

El pelirrojo contempla la punta de sus zapatos, como si no se atreviera a continuar. Principalmente porque todavía no ha logrado interpretar la actitud de Harry.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Ron! ¡Acaba de una vez!

—¡Esta bien! Pues que te besó, ¡ahí lo tienes!

Harry vuelve a sentarse en la cama, esta vez tan rápido que siente un ligero mareo.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta.

—Cuando pensaba que nadie le veía —responde Ron, observando detenidamente al otro mago—. Todavía no habías despertado. Hermione y yo nos habíamos dormido en esta cama; pero yo desperté y él estaba ahí sentado, tomándote de la mano. Después te besó y se fue.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Joder, Harry! —se exaspera Ron— ¿Tú crees que soy capaz de inventarme algo así?

No, claro que no, piensa Harry. El bueno de Ron…

—¿Estás enfadado? —le pregunta el pelirrojo con cautela—. Ya me has dejado claro lo que te gusta, pero entendería perfectamente que te cabreara que Malfoy se tomara esas libertades…

—Creo que necesito descansar —responde Harry, acostándose y cerrando los ojos.

Ron capta la indirecta y le deja tranquilo. Tal vez sea un buen momento para averiguar hasta qué punto ha logrado cabrear Hermione a Parkinson. Porque, sinceramente, ahora mismo no tiene ganas de romperse la cabeza intentando comprender a Harry. ¡Qué jodida es la guerra, señor!

 

Durante los días siguientes, Harry llega a pensar que el cansancio y el estrés acumulado hicieron que Ron viera visiones. Malfoy le rehúye y en cuanto tiene oportunidad de cazarlo a solas le trata con tanta frialdad que a Harry le entran ganas de perderlo inmediatamente de vista.

Después de dos semanas, los tres amigos saben que no pueden seguir prolongando su estancia entre los Slytherin; hay que tomar la decisión de irse. Lo anuncian durante el desayuno. Aparte de un “ya era hora” de Parkinson, los demás, en mayor o menor medida, les desean suerte. “A ver si esta vez te luces, Potter”, bromea Theo. Con él, Harry ha alcanzado una especie, no de amistad, pero sí de entendimiento. Tal vez tenga mucho que ver que Theo quiere ser sanador cuando la guerra acabe y Harry ha sido un conejillo de indias bastante paciente durante su recuperación.

—¿Qué necesitáis? —pregunta Draco cuando terminan de desayunar—. No tenemos tiendas de campaña, pero podemos dejaros los sacos de dormir.

—¿Sería mucho pedir comida para un par de días? —pregunta Ron.

—Está bien —accede Draco—. Venid conmigo.

Los lleva hasta una especie de almacén donde se encuentra Travers, el chico de los dientes de roedor, que es quien se encarga de controlar las existencias. Le pide que les de lo que necesiten. A continuación, hace ademán de marcharse.

—Malfoy, espera…

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Potter.

Sin embargo, Harry le toma del brazo y le detiene.

—Podrán esperar unos minutos —dice.

Malfoy aprieta las mandíbulas, contrariado, pero no hace nada por deshacerse de la mano de Harry en su brazo.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres? —pregunta.

Harry le empuja suavemente fuera del almacén y cierra la puerta. Hermione y Ron son perfectamente capaces de apañárselas con Travers.

—Durante estos días no me has dado la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros.

—Somos parte interesada en esto, Potter, no te confundas —responde Malfoy en un tono apretado; demasiado apretado.

—Pues mira,  algo confundido sí que estoy… —Harry se acerca un poco más al rubio y éste retrocede un paso—. Dime una cosa, Malfoy, ¿estás seguro de que ha sido solamente por vuestro interés en que mate a Voldemort? ¿Solamente por eso…?

Malfoy traga visiblemente saliva y se aparta un poco más de Harry.

—Porque verás, hace tres años yo también estaba hecho un lío, ¿sabes? Y acabé rompiendo con mi novia porque me di cuenta de que no era lo que quería.

Malfoy abre mucho los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño jadeo. Por la expresión de su cara, parece que está tratando de asimilar las palabras de Harry, preguntándose si ha entendido bien. Harry le dedica una sonrisa traviesa antes de decir:

—Y, Malfoy, la próxima vez que me beses, me gustaría estar despierto, si no te importa.

La piel de Draco se cubre de un intenso rubor.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes…?

En ese momento se abre la puerta del almacén. Entre Ron y Hermione llevan tres mochilas cargadas hasta los topes.

—¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitáis? —pregunta Draco, reponiéndose rápidamente.

—Sí, Malfoy, muchas gracias —responde Hermione.

—¿Cuándo os vais?

—Mañana por la mañana —responde Harry.

Draco le dirige una mirada intensa y después dice:

—Entonces, sígueme, Potter, continuaremos nuestra conversación en otra parte.

Con una gran sonrisa, Harry se vuelve un momento hacia sus amigos y les hace un guiño antes de seguir a Draco.

—¿Qué conversación? —pregunta Hermione, extrañada.

Ron niega con la cabeza.

—No quieres saberlo…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Esta mañana Pansy se siente feliz. Por fin va a perder de vista a Wesley, a Granger y, especialmente, a Potter. Y Draco abandonará esa cara de preocupación que lleva desde que encontraron a los Gryffindors en el bosque. Y volverá a sonreír. Ella le hará sonreír. Está tan contenta que ha decidido empezar por llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Al niño mimado de mamá le encanta desayunar en la cama. Nunca lo ha hecho desde que están aquí, para empezar, porque en cada cubículo de estas mal llamadas habitaciones hay dos o tres camas. Draco comparte el suyo con Blaise. Y como Pansy ha visto a éste último en el comedor, bebiendo una taza de té con cara de sueño, sabe que Draco estará solo.

Prepara una bandeja para dos con té, tostadas, requesón y miel. Los productos frescos se terminarán pronto, así que hay que aprovechar. Ufana y dispuesta, se dirige hacia la zona donde se encuentran la mayor parte de las habitaciones. Cuando llega frente a la cortina que le separa del destinatario de sus cuitas amorosas se detiene, recoloca lo que se ha movido un poco durante el recorrido y, cuando está a punto de apartar la cortina, el sonido de una voz que cuchichea la paraliza. ¿Ha oído bien? Inquieta, aparta un poco la cortina, jurándose mentalmente que maldecirá a Astoria si se ha atrevido a tomar lo que no es suyo. Tiene que ahogar un grito de sorpresa en cuanto reconoce a la persona que comparte el estrecho lecho de Draco y hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para que no se le caiga la bandeja de las manos. Sus ojos se anegan con lágrimas de rabia. El desengaño se clava en ella como un cuchillo que le retuerce las entrañas y la hace jadear de dolor. Porque Draco sonríe y su sonrisa no es para ella.

—Ojala no tuvieras que irte —susurra Draco sobre ese pelo tan negro como la noche—. Ojala pudiéramos irnos los dos.

Harry se estira perezoso sobre el pálido pecho de su amante. Besa la piel blanca y suave y piensa que ya puede morir tranquilo, aunque ahora, menos que nunca, no tiene la menor intención de hacerlo. Se incorpora un poco y se pierde en los ojos que parecen de pizarra envueltos en esta penumbra extraña que refleja la oscura roca bajo la mortecina luz de la vela.

—Volveré a buscarte cuando todo termine —asegura—. Y si yo no pudiera, alguien lo hará en mi nombre, te lo prometo.

—No quiero pensar… —musita Draco.

—Yo pensaré en ti —le interrumpe Harry. No hay necesidad de ponerse melodramáticos—. Todo el tiempo.

Y le besa. Y se pregunta cómo podrá vivir sin esos besos a partir de esta mañana, cuando todavía no se ha saciado de ellos después de una noche entera.

—Jura que no dejarás que te atrapen —exige Draco después.

—Lo intentaré...

—Intentarlo no es suficiente.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

—No dejaré que me atrapen, lo juro.

—Y si os encontráis otra vez con carroñeros...

—Juro que no dejaré que me claven un cuchillo —le ataja Harry.

—Le di a Granger dos frascos de antídoto, recuérdalo.

—Lo recordaré…

—Y deja que Weasley vaya siempre delante. Es más alto y más fuerte.

—¡Oye!

Un pellizco bastante doloroso hace que Draco suelte un gritito para nada decoroso.

—¿Ese es el último recuerdo que voy a llevarme de ti? —pregunta con ironía.

Harry tuerce una sonrisa.

—Soy el Indeseable Número Uno, ¿qué esperabas?

—Un beso con el que recordarte hasta que vuelvas.

La cortina se abre de repente y una voz interrumpe el momento.

—Y yo voy a vomitar… —se burla Blaise—. Potter, tus amigos te están buscando.

Draco le lanza una mirada asesina, pero el otro se encoge de hombros. Suficiente favor les ha hecho yéndose a dormir con Greg y sus ronquidos la pasada noche. 

—Por cierto —dice señalando con el pie una bandeja que está en el suelo—, no dejéis aquí el desayuno, que no estamos como para tirar nada.

 

 

El trío se marcha después del desayuno agradeciendo a todos su ayuda, pero sin dar explicaciones sobre a dónde se dirigen. Es más seguro para todos, dicen. Y probablemente tengan razón. Draco los ve partir con el corazón encogido, invadido por una desazón que no le abandonará en mucho tiempo.

—Eres afortunado, Draco —le consuela Blaise—. Quien iba a pensar que Potter podía corresponderte.

Draco deja escapar una risa amarga.

—¿Afortunado? ¿Por estar enamorado de alguien que probablemente no volveré a ver?

—No seas tan pesimista, tío —le recrimina Blaise pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Ayer por la mañana ni siquiera imaginabas que por la noche estaría en tu cama.

Visto así… Draco le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Eh, Draco…

Theo llega con cara de fastidio por el pasillo donde los dos amigos se han detenido a hablar.

—…reunión de “Los Veintiocho”. No sé qué tripa se le ha roto ahora a Pansy —gruñe.

Draco y Blaise se miran. Y a los dos les viene a la mente el mismo objeto: la bandeja con el desayuno.

—¿Voy contigo? —pregunta Blaise— Ya sabes que a mí me importan una soberana mierda los “Malditos Veintiocho”.

Eso es lo que dicen todos los que pertenecen a familias que no fueron incluidas en la lista de su abuelo, piensa Theo. Y la vanidad de Blaise  le hace bastante difícil digerir que el apellido Zabini no fuera tenido en cuenta.

—No, gracias, Blaise —responde Draco—. Debo lidiar con esto yo solo.

 

Tan solo poner un pie en la sala, Draco se da cuenta de la hostilidad que flota en el ambiente. No obstante, camina hacia su silla sin mirar a nadie y se sienta. Es entonces cuando se permite pasear la mirada, desafiante, por los rostros de todos sus compañeros. Y encuentra desagrado, decepción, incredulidad… una furia ciega en el de Pansy. Draco se cubre con la mejor de sus corazas y pregunta:

—¿Alguien puede decirme el motivo de esta reunión?

En contra de lo que espera, es Cecile Burke quien se pone en pie.

—Un voto de censura contra el Presidente de “Los Sagrados Veintiocho”.

—¿Basándose en qué? —pregunta.

Burke toma aire antes de responder. Draco tiene la impresión de que lo han echado a suertes y el desgraciado ha perdido.

—Por poner en peligro el secreto de nuestra comunidad; por traición a la sangre y por… —parece que la palabra se le atraganta y finalmente, rojo como la grana, la escupe—… sodomita.

A Draco le rebullen las entrañas y le lanza a su acusador una mirada helada.

—Yo ya he expuesto los cargos. Que siga otro —dice Burke, nervioso, mirando a Pansy de soslayo. Y a continuación se sienta.

—Muy bien —Pansy se pone en pie y se enfrenta a Draco—. Todos te dijimos que no nos parecía buena idea que trajeras a esos tres al refugio. Es más, nos opusimos a que lo hicieras. Pero, ¿nos escuchaste? No. Te empeñaste en que debíamos ayudar a Potter porque, y cito tus palabras, “salvar a Potter redundará en beneficio de todos”. Sin embargo, parece ser que el único “beneficiado” hasta el momento has sido tú —el tono es mucho más hiriente cuando pronuncia la última frase—. Han vivido todos estos días a nuestra costa y les has dejado corretear por donde han querido. Y ahora, encima, les has dado víveres que nosotros necesitamos, material que nos ha costado mucho conseguir. Y Merlín no quiera que ese imbécil de Potter o cualquiera de sus amigos caiga en manos de carroñeros o del Señor Oscuro en persona, porque todos sabemos que tienen métodos para hacerte confesar hasta la talla de calzoncillos de tu abuelo.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta Draco, sin embargo, retándola con la mirada a continuar.

—No, todavía no —espeta ella, furiosa.

Pansy respira profundamente, intentando calmarse, para así conseguir soltar todo lo que le arde en la boca sin la menor demora.

—Has dejado que un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia invadan nuestro santuario —le acusa—. Y lo que es peor, ¡te has revolcado con un mestizo!

Pronuncia las palabras con asco, como si Draco llevara impregnado en la piel alguna especie de excremento.

—¿Espiando detrás de las cortinas, querida? —Draco chasquea la lengua a modo de reprimenda— ¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Pansy tiembla de pura rabia. ¿Se está burlando de ella? ¿Encima? Draco se pone en pie y, al hacerlo, parece que todos los demás se encogen un poco. Incluida Pansy.

—Así que, resumiendo, se me acusa de haber puesto peligro nuestro refugio para poder revolcarme con Potter —dice—. Un mestizo, además —la mirada de Draco se endurece—. ¿Desde cuándo es asunto tuyo o de este Consejo a quien meta yo en mi cama?

—¡Somos sangre pura, Draco! —se exalta Pansy— ¡No podemos mezclarnos con gentuza! Si no preservamos nuestro honor, nuestro linaje…

—¿Nuestros linaje? —Theo ya ha escuchado suficientes tonterías desde que ha llegado— Vamos a ser sinceros de una puñetera vez. Todos nosotros sabemos y lo saben nuestros padres y lo sabían nuestros abuelos y el resto de nuestros ancestros, que no hay ninguna familia mágica totalmente pura, por más que nos empeñemos en borrar de nuestros árboles genealógicos cualquier rastro de muggles o squibs en ellos. ¡Merlín bendito! Si al paso que vamos acabaremos casándonos entre hermanos para poder preservar el maldito linaje.

—Pero, Theo, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? —le recrimina Daphne, escandalizada—. ¡Fue tu abuelo quien escribió la lista!

—¡A mi abuelo le gustaba darle a la botella! —Está harto de su abuelo, de la dichosa lista y de los dos últimos malditos años que ha pasado encerrado en este lugar— Vamos a ver, todos sois Slytherins, por lo tanto medianamente inteligentes. ¿No os dais cuenta de que si no nos hubiéramos mezclado ya nos habríamos extinguido hace siglos? ¿En qué cabeza cabe que nuestros linajes sean tan puros como nos empeñamos en creer?

—¿Insinúas que nos hemos tomado tantas molestias para nada? —pregunta Rowle.

—No lo insinúo, Nicolas, lo afirmo.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —exclama Astoria— ¡Y que seas tú precisamente el que ponga en duda la pureza de nuestros linajes, Theo!

—Un mago no es simplemente un ser humano en cuyos genes habita la magia —les recuerda Rowle—. Los magos somos una raza aparte de los muggles. ¡Eso lo  sabe cualquier mago o bruja con dos dedos de frente!

—Y todos conocemos los signos —contribuye Millicent. Y empieza a enumerar con sus regordetes dedos—: Muestras de habilidad mágica antes de los tres años; habilidad temprana con una escoba, antes de los siete años; aversión a los cerdos y a los que los cuidan (todo el mundo sabe que el cerdo es considerado un animal no-mágico y que es especialmente difícil de encantar); resistencia a las enfermedades comunes de la infancia; un gran atractivo físico —y en este punto más de uno se pregunta con qué clase de troll folló la madre de Bulstrode—; y aversión a los muggles, observable incluso en un bebé de sangre pura, quien indefectiblemente mostrará signos de miedo y asco en su presencia.

—Pero, ¿os estáis oyendo? —se exaspera el siempre tranquilo Theo— ¡Cerdos! ¡Bebes capaces de distinguir si una persona es mago o no! ¡Razas superiores! ¡Y nos extraña que quisieran quemarnos en hogueras!

—Cálmate, Theo —le pide Draco, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Después se vuelve hacia los demás—. Sí, la magia está en nuestros genes; es lo que nos convierte en magos y nos diferencia de los muggles. Y por el hecho de pensar que nuestra sangre es más pura que la de otros, miramos por encima del hombro a los que consideramos inferiores: muggles, mestizos o sangre sucias. ¿Y a qué nos ha llevado esto? —Draco extiende las manos a su alrededor— A este refugio.

—Pura demagogia —gruñe Marcus Flint—. Vamos, Draco, si tú eres el primero que está encantado de sentarse en esa silla —señala la de la presidencia—. ¿Que te has tirado a Potter? Como anécdota, puedo pasarlo. Se lo podrás contar a tus nietos. Y estoy de acuerdo en que los ardores de algunas —y en este punto mira a Pansy—, no deberían inmiscuirse en como otros resuelven los propios.

Astoria deja escapar una risita y Pansy siente ganas de estrangularla.

—Sin embargo, jamás lograrás convencerme de que un sangre sucia o un mestizo, ya no hablemos de un muggle, no son inferiores a mí.

—Eso es porque no sabes cuántos muggles o mestizos ha habido en tu familia —se burla Theo.

—Vuelve a insinuar algo semejante, Nott, y mediremos nuestras varitas —amenaza Marcus, levantándose. Theo da un paso hacia él, pero Draco le detiene.

—Tal vez deberíamos calmarnos todos un poco —intenta apaciguarlos Travers—. Potter y sus amigos no se han llevado tantas cosas —reconoce—. Comida para un par de días, tres sacos de dormir y poca cosa más. Lo sé porque se lo he entregado yo mismo. Por otro lado, me desagrada profundamente el tipo de relación que Pansy insinúa que habéis mantenido Potter y tú —dice dirigiéndose a Draco—. Es sucia y tal vez pueda esperarse de un mestizo como él, pero no de un sangre pura como tú. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con Marcus en que no es asunto nuestro con quién decidas desahogarte.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias por tanta condescendencia, caballeros! —ironiza Draco— ¿Puedo ir ya a mi cuarto para fustigarme un rato?

Siente que ya no le queda energía para aguantar aquella pantomima. Está agotado. Sus emociones han estado montadas en un tiovivo desde que el destino puso a Harry en su camino. Y no va a dejar que la que, con diferencia, ha sido la mejor noche de su vida, sea menospreciada como "una simple anécdota para contar a sus nietos". O peor aún, como el acto sucio y depravado que sus compañeros han dado a entender. Odia a Pansy con toda su alma. Y, entonces, toma una decisión. Porque un Mafoy no le va explicando el motivo de sus actos o el porqué de sus sentimientos a nadie. La única persona que ostenta ese privilegio es la que sea dueña de su corazón.

—Renuncio —dice—. Ya podéis ir buscándoos otro Presidente.

Draco abandona la sala del Consejo mucho más ligero, como si se hubiera desprendido de un lastre que no sabía que llevaba.

 

Lo sucedido durante la reunión del Consejo pronto es la comidilla de la pequeña comunidad. Para muchos, que su líder pierda aceite no es tan grave como que haya abandonado la presidencia y el liderazgo que ha ejercido hasta ahora. Otro que ha mandado al Consejo a la mierda es Theo. Y todos saben que Nott es un tío centrado, un poco particular, un poco individualista a veces, pero centrado. A él no parece importarle mucho, o más bien nada, lo que Draco haya hecho con Potter. Y menos le importa a Greg, que cruje los puños cada vez que piensa que alguien está mirando mal a Draco. Meterse con otro hombre en la cama no es lo que él elegiría, la verdad. Pero si es lo que le gusta a Draco, el que ose hacer la menor crítica se encontrará con su puño. A Blaise le hubiera gustado que Draco hubiera sido un poco más diplomático. La pandilla de ofuscados que ahora pretende dirigir el refugio no le hace la menor gracia. Ni siquiera son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo para nombrar un nuevo Presidente. Le ruega a su amigo que coja las riendas del refugio otra vez, pero éste se niega.

—Soy un sodomita traidor a la sangre —le recuerda Draco con ironía—. Renuncié para que no me echaran, Blaise.

Se encuentran en la intimidad de su habitación. Con toda la intimidad que pueden dar unas traidoras cortinas...

—¡Vamos  hombre! Dimitiste porque eres demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que se discutan y cuestiones tus asuntos personales en público. La pregunta es: ¿vale la pena que renuncies a todo solo por un polvo de una noche, Draco?

—Probablemente es lo que ha sido, un polvo de una noche —responde Draco en un tono mucho más afilado de lo que pretende—, pero no porque yo desee que sea así.

En la oscuridad, Draco no puede ver la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Blaise.

—Creí que era algo pasajero, una obsesión que se te pasaría en cuanto te lo tiraras...

—¿Y qué pasa si no es así? ¿Tú también vas a cuestionarme?

—No, lo que quiero es que entres en razón —responde Blaise—. Cuando todo esto acabe —si es que acaba alguna vez—, tienes un  hogar al que volver, un apellido que honrar y un linaje que debe ser perpetuado.

Draco piensa que si vuelve a oír la palabra "linaje" una vez más, vomitará. Sabe que si todo esto acaba alguna vez y Harry y él vuelven a reunirse, el linaje Malfoy y el linaje Potter tienes pocas probabilidades de perpetuarse. Decide acabar de una vez con una discusión que no tiene ningunas ganas de manter.

—Duérmete, Blaise. Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir contigo ahora.

 

 

Durante las siguientes semanas Draco intenta ignorar los problemas que empiezan a surgir en la pequeña comunidad. Trata de obviar las miradas de reproche de Blaise, las de odio de Pansy, las de desprecio de compañeros como Flint o Travers —aunque ya no estaba muy seguro de si son por sus preferencias sexuales o por haberles dejado con un buen marrón entre las manos—, o las de pena que rayan la condescendencia de las hermanas Greengrass. Tal vez ahora se pase demasiadas horas escuchando a Theo, pero lo de "Los Sagrados Veintiocho" empieza a parecerle una soberana tontería. Comienza a vislumbrar que toda esa intolerancia y prejuicios basados en la pureza de la sangre han sido solamente argumentos de los que se ha aprovechado el Señor Oscuro para llevarlos al despropósito de esta guerra. No hay nada bueno o malo en ser un sangre pura, ha filosofado Theo una de las tantas tardes que ahora pasan juntos. El único problema es que, o requiere una oportunidad afortunada —enamorarse de alguien que se pueda calificar como sangre pura también—, o mantener un actitud deliberadamente prejuiciosa sobre quien es aceptable. Esa es la razón de que tantas familias sangre pura, entre las que se incluyen las suyas, encuentren atractiva la filosofía de Voldemort. Y para poder preservar esa pureza, dichas familia se interrelacionan entre ellas, dando una limitada selección de esposos potenciales, lo que ha hecho que algunas, como los Weasley, se vuelvan más liberales y busquen sus parejas entre muggles y mestizos. Draco sabe que en la familia de su madre, los orgullosos Black, tampoco se han librado de la vergüenza de contar con su propia oveja negra, por mucho que la hayan borrado del árbol genealógico familiar: su tía Andromeda está casada con un muggle —o lo estaba— y la hija de este matrimonio se casó con Remus Lupin, un hombre lobo. Draco está seguro de que, si escarba un poco, también encontrará alguna antecedente similar en la familia de su padre.

 

Las semanas dan paso a los meses y la vida de Draco se convierte en una monotonía incómoda. Ahora la comunidad del refugio tiene solamente catorce miembros. Nicolas Rowle ya no se encuentra entre ellos. Flint, como el nuevo Presidente del Consejo, había dirigido una primera incursión para abastecerse de víveres con bastante éxito. La segunda tuvo un final dramático. En todo el tiempo que Draco lideró esas incursiones jamás perdió a nadie. Así que, sin desearlo, se encuentra nuevamente al frente del refugio, aunque ha declinado convertirse otra vez en Presidente de "Los Veintiocho". Ya no cree en esa utopía. Cuando la guerra termine, él piensa poner su propio granito de arena en eso de convertir a los Malfoy en una familia más liberal. Se ha propuesto ser el próximo nombre borrado del árbol genealógico familiar.

 

En el transcurso de estos meses y tras el impacto de la muerte de Nicolas a mano de los carroñeros, parece que todo el mundo ha olvidado el desliz de Draco. Sin embargo, él no lo ha hecho. Harry sigue en su pensamiento día y noche. Y trata de convencerse de que, no tener noticias, son buenas noticias. Se consuela a solas en la ducha recordando la única noche que pasaron juntos. No quiere pensar mucho en dónde puede estar Harry, en qué estará haciendo o si estará pasando hambre o duerme expuesto a las inclemencias del tiempo. Ahora hace un calor impropio de la región, que deja el cuerpo exhausto al menor esfuerzo. No quiere pensar en ninguna de esas cosas porque hacerlo le provoca tal estado de ansiedad que no le permite vivir. Por eso trata de concentrarse en el día a día y en los pequeños problemas que inevitablemente surgen.

 

 Su amistad con Pansy está irremisiblemente rota. Ella no ha olvidado y procura hacérselo saber a la menor ocasión. Draco la ha sustituido en su grupo de incursiones por Tracey Davis, una bruja bastante espabilada que ya demostró su valía en la primera ocasión que Draco la llevó con él. De las veces que han tenido que salir, solo una ha elegido la ruta del bosque donde encontró a Harry, hace tantos meses ya. Pero cada vez que abandona el refugio, sea cual sea la ruta decidida, guarda el secreto anhelo de encontrarlo otra vez. ¿Por qué la suerte no puede sonreírle dos veces? Cree fervorosamente que Harry sigue vivo, tratando de cumplir con su misión.

 

El otoño empieza a lamer las laderas de la montaña cuando la vida de la pequeña comunidad se trastoca por completo. La mayoría de los que allí se encuentran no han conjurado jamás un patronus, así que el que invade su tranquilo refugio esa apacible tarde de septiembre les sorprende y admira a partes iguales. Es un ciervo, grande y majestuoso, que ostenta una impresionante cornamenta. Trota unos momentos por la entrada de la cueva y después camina hacia Draco para detenerse ante él. El ciervo inclina la cabeza, como si le saludara y, por un momento, incluso parece que va a acariciarle el rostro con el hocico.

 

 

_La guerra ha terminado, vendremos a buscaros. Mandaré otra vez mi patronus cuando estemos listos._

 

Todos tardan unos momentos en asimilar estas palabras. Pero, después, la cueva se llena de gritos de alegría que hacen eco en sus paredes, dando la sensación de que los que gritan son muchos más.

—¿Es el patronus de Potter? —pregunta Blaise.

Draco asiente, todavía tan impresionado que no puede hablar.

—¿Quién se supone que vendrá a buscarnos? ¿Él y sus amigos?

Draco se encoge de hombros. Lo único que quiere es que el ciervo que sigue ante él no se desvanezca, cosa que está haciendo en este momento.

—¿Y ahora qué, Draco? —pregunta Astoria.

El aludido no se ha dado cuenta de en qué momento todos se han arremolinado a su alrededor.

—Empezad a recoged vuestras cosas —dice—. Lo que podáis llevar fácilmente encogido en las mochilas. Ya vendremos por el resto más tarde, supongo.

—Parece que no es tan inútil como parecía —sonríe Theo—. No entiendo como el apellido Potter no está entre "Los Sagrados Veintiocho".

—Tal vez deberíamos incluirlo después de esto —sonríe también Draco—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Parkinson?

Ella se limita a hacerle un obvio gesto con el dedo.

—No, lo digo en serio —insiste Theo—. ¿Por qué los Potter no fueron incluidos en la lista? Eran sangre pura, ricos e influyentes. Y por esa época el padre de Potter todavía no había cometido la imprudencia de casarse con su madre. Es más, ni siquiera había nacido... [1]

—Un motivo más para enterrar de una vez por todas esa dichosa lista —responde Draco—. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Parkinson?

—Que te follen, Malfoy.

—Eso pretendo —le responde alegremente él.

Y se marcha a su habitación para decidir cuántas cosas imprescindibles meterá en su propia mochila.

 

En un par de horas lo tienen todo prácticamente recogido. Solo queda esperar. Draco se pasea, impaciente, por la entrada de la cueva. Harry ha dicho que vendrán a recogerlos. ¿Por qué tarda tanto en enviar el segundo patronus ? A las ocho de la noche, un poco decepcionados, deciden preparar la cena. Comen en medio de un silencio denso, preguntándose si todo no habrá sido una broma pesada. Muy pesada.

—Bueno, ha dicho que vendría a recogernos, pero no cuándo —dice Draco, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—¿Y si es una trampa, Draco? —pregunta Daphne—. ¿Y si es el Señor Oscuro quien ha obligado a Potter a enviar ese patronus?

—No lo creo...

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —pregunta a su vez Millicent.

Y Draco puede ver el miedo en sus ojos. Pero él cree conocer lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que alguien que ha estado enfrentándose al Señor Oscuro prácticamente desde el día que nació, no se doblegará jamás ante él. Pero también sabe que difícilmente podrá convencer de ello a sus compañeros. Trata de ocultar su propia inquietud como puede. _Volveré a buscarte cuando todo termine. Y si yo no pudiera, alguien lo hará en mi nombre, te lo prometo_. Draco ha guardado estas palabras como un tesoro durante todos estos meses. Y no está dispuesto a aceptar que no se conviertan en realidad.

—No sabemos cómo están las cosas ahora mismo —reflexiona en voz alta—. Si no ha venido es porque todavía no ha podido.

—¿Y si nos vamos nosotros? —sugiere Astoria.  

—No —interviene Theo—. Estoy de acuerdo con Draco. No sabemos cómo están las cosas ahí fuera, así que es mejor esperar.

—Tenemos provisiones para algo más de un mes —dice Travers—. Si Potter no se ha presentado, podemos postergar la decisión hasta entonces.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer todos es irnos a dormir —Draco se levanta y recoge su plato—. Buenas noches a todos.

No quiere que le acribillen con más preguntas para las que no tiene respuesta.

 

Las horas pasan y el sueño no llega. Draco puede oír a Blaise dando vueltas en su propia cama. Parece que no es el único insomne esta noche. Draco no hace más que pensar en qué puede estar retrasando tanto a Harry. Íntimamente, no puede evitar considerar la posibilidad de que el patronus solamente haya sido un cebo para atraparles. Que tal vez sea cierto que la guerra ha terminado; pero que los vencedores no sean los que ellos esperan. Después vuelve a convencerse de que Harry jamás se hubiera doblegado a enviarlo. Los razonamientos de Draco entran en un bucle que le mantiene despierto toda la noche.

 

El refugio despierta temprano. La mayoría de sus habitantes muestra en sus rostros las consecuencias de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Después de desayunar, Flint convoca una reunión del Consejo, pero tanto Draco como Theo pasan de asistir. Para no volverse loco, Draco decide sacar un libro de los que ya tenía empacados en su mochila y ponerse a leer. No es que consiga hilvanar una frase entera, pero al menos finge estar tranquilo delante de los demás. Le extraña que Pansy todavía no haya venido a recochinearse de la situación delante de él.

 

La mañana pasa tan lenta que parece que el tiempo se haya detenido. Lo único que les distrae un poco es que el Consejo ha decidido enviar a alguien a investigar para que vuelva con noticias sobre lo que realmente se está cociendo en el mundo mágico. Estalla una discusión entre Flint y Pansy y Draco y Theo que no tiene visas de acabar muy bien. Burke, que ha sido el elegido para tal misión, pronto se posiciona del lado de Draco y Theo. Vale que es un flojeras y siempre le toca bailar con la más fea, pero no tiene vocación de suicida. Tiene muy presente cómo acabó su amigo Nicolas.

—Tú no decides, Malfoy —espeta Flint, casi al borde del ataque de nervios porque ve como su pretendido liderazgo se disuelve como un azucarillo en un vaso de agua—. Es una decisión del Consejo.

Draco le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—Yo no he votado y Theo tampoco.

—¡Porque no habéis asistido!

—Yo creo que el Consejo no debería decidir por todos —interviene Blaise, aprovechando la oportunidad de meter baza—. Ahora mismo está formado por nueve personas y dos ni siquiera asisten ya. Siete contra siete, deberíamos tomar las decisiones por mayoría, Flint.

—Ya, eso lo dices porque tú familia nunca ha formado parte de “Los Veintiocho” —se burla Pansy—. Y todos sabemos que nunca lo has llevado muy bien.

—Yo no necesito formar parte de esta pantomima para confirmar mi estatus de sangre pura. ¡El apellido Zabini se remonta a los albores de la magia!

—Si preguntas, el tuyo y el de todos—se ríe Pansy—. Pero solamente unos pocos tenemos el privilegio de ser sangre pura de verdad.

Blaise se enciende.

—Escucha, niñata, si crees que…

—¡Basta!

—No te metas, Draco —gruñe Blaise.

—He dicho, basta, Blaise.

Draco tiene la varita en la mano y está dispuesto a hechizar al primero que rechiste. Está ya hasta los cojones de “Los Sagrados Veintiocho” y la madre que los parió.

—Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí —le increpa Pansy—. Tú ya no…

—¡La que me da esto! —la interrumpe Draco blandiendo la varita en dirección a la chica—. Cabréame, Pansy, y te juro que abandonarás este refugio petrificada.

—Si es que lo abandonamos algún día… —se burla ella.

—Pansy, no tientes tu suerte —le advierte Theo, al tiempo que sujeta el brazo de Draco y le obliga a bajarlo.

Greg, que ha seguido toda la discusión con el alma en vilo, especialmente cuando ha visto a Draco con la varita en la mano, finalmente se atreve a hablar.

—¿Y si preparamos la comida? Se espera mejor con el estómago lleno…

La mayoría está de acuerdo y la tensión se disuelve en pocos minutos. Especialmente porque Flint y Pansy abandonan la sala muy airados.

—Como Potter no aparezca pronto, esto se nos irá de las manos —susurra Theo.

Draco no responde. Ya no sabe qué pensar.

 

 

A falta de pocos minutos para las seis de la tarde, el ansiado patronus de Potter visita de nuevo la cueva.

 

 

_Apareceros en el bosque donde nos encontramos hace unos meses. Os estarán esperando._

 

Desilusionado porque adivina que no encontrará a Harry en ese bosque, Draco entiende que el lugar elegido es consecuencia del Juramento Inquebrantable que hicieron los tres Gryffindors sobre no revelar dónde se encuentra su refugio. Harry no puede enviar a nadie a este lugar, así que son ellos los que tienen que moverse.  Ansiosos y temerosos, recogen sus mochilas y, juntándose en varios grupos, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy y Greg, aparecen a sus compañeros en el lugar indicado. Por precaución, todos con la varita en la mano.

En el mismo lugar donde habían encontrado a Potter y sus amigos, ahora hay cuatro hombres y una mujer. Todos con el aspecto de no haber visto una ducha en mucho tiempo. Caras sucias, ropas rasgadas y la expresión de querer estar en cualquier otra parte menos allí.

—¿Quiénes sois? —pregunta Draco, varita en alto.

—Guardad las varitas, chaval.

El hombre que ha hablado, alto y recio, tiene la desfachatez de reírse.

—No antes de que os identifiquéis —insiste Draco.

—Aurores del Ministerio, chaval —el hombre se pone serio—. O bajáis las varitas o vamos a tener un problema…

—¿Cómo sabemos que sois aurores? —pregunta Theo.

—Hay que joderse con estos niñatos… —dice el hombre, haciendo un gesto de hartura hacia sus compañeros. Después dice—: Porque todavía seguís vivos. Así que, aligerando, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

—¿Qué hacemos, Draco? —susurra Blaise—. Si estos son los que nos envía Potter, vamos listos…

—¿A dónde vais a llevarnos? —pregunta de nuevo Draco.

El hombre da claras muestras de estar perdiendo la paciencia. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, se le adelanta su compañera.

—Mira, chico, llevamos tres días sin dormir apenas. Así que os agradeceremos que os deis prisa para podamos marcharnos cuanto antes.

Draco duda. _Y si yo no pudiera, alguien lo hará en mi nombre, te lo prometo._ Pero, ¿aurores? ¿Y qué es lo que ha impedido a Harry venir en persona?  Intercambia una mirada de reojo con Theo.

—¿Os envía Potter?

—Trabajamos para el Ministerio, no para Potter, chaval. Así que si sois tan amables...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las varitas vuelan de sus manos ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes. De nada sirven las protestas airadas del grupo.

—Tampoco podíamos quedarnos en el refugio eternamente... —susurra Theo, resignado.

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, Draco asiente. En cuanto él se mueve, los demás le siguen. Los aurores llevan tres trasladores con ellos y en pocos minutos el  lugar queda vacío.

 

—¡Estarás contento!

Pansy barre a Draco de arriba abajo con una mirada de resentimiento. Los trasladores les han dejado en  una sala no demasiado grande, sin muebles, sin ventanas, sin nada. Catorce personas no tienen mucho espacio para moverse. Cuando los aurores se han marchado, sin dar más explicaciones, han dejado la única puerta bien cerrada.

—No sé a vosotros, pero a mí esto me parece la antesala de Azkaban —gruñe Flint.

Astoria deja escapar un pequeño gemido y se agarra a su hermana, asustada. Los demás se miran los unos a los otros con inquietud.

—No ayudas, Flint... —le advierte Theo.

Nunca ha sido amante de la violencia física, pero ¡con qué gusto le enderezaría los dientes de un puñetazo a ese gilipollas! Lo último que necesitan es que cunda el pánico. Sin embargo, la puerta que han intentado abrir hace escasos minutos, se abre en este momento, sin darles tiempo a más discusiones.

 

Neville Longbottom se siente poderoso, sensación que no le ha abandonado desde la madrugada de ayer.  Entra en la sala junto a Lee Jordan y George Weasley, todavía con la espada de Gryffindor colgada al cinto, manchada con la sangre de Nagini. Sabe que en un momento u otro tendrá que devolverla. Pero todavía no. Se siente más poderoso aún cuando se enfrenta a los ojos que le miran con recelo. Para él no son más que un grupo de cobardes que huyeron arrastrándose como serpientes, haciendo honor a su Casa, en cuanto las cosas se pusieron demasiado feas. Durante años le intimidaron, fue objeto de sus burlas crueles. Ahora ya no les teme ni les tiene ningún respeto.

—Si de mí dependiera, os habría dejado donde estabais y me habría olvidado de vosotros para siempre. Peeerooo…. —su sonrisa se amplía todavía más bajo las miradas de hostilidad de los Slytherin—…el corazón de Harry es demasiado grande para su propio bien. Dice que le habéis ayudado y que os merecéis una oportunidad.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Draco, dispuesto a tragarse el discurso del idiota de Longbottom con tal de tener noticias de Harry.

—De momento, tendréis que quedaros aquí —responde Neville, complacido por las expresiones de desaliento de su auditorio—, hasta que Harry termine con lo que está haciendo.

—¿Por qué? —exige saber Flint, saliendo por primera vez de la retaguardia donde ha permanecido hasta ahora y plantándose delante de Draco— No podéis pretender mantenernos hacinados como ganado.

—Te lo ha dicho —interviene George—. Hasta que Harry y el tonto de mi hermano y su novia acaben con lo que están haciendo. Y si quieres saber mi opinión, ninguno de vosotros se lo merece.

A pesar de estar muy intrigado sobre qué clase de cosa puedan estar haciendo Harry y sus amigos, al parecer por ellos, Draco se siente aliviado de saber que, al menos, Harry está bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán? —pregunta.

Neville le mira de arriba abajo. Después de su estirón, ahora es un poquito más alto que Malfoy. Incluso más corpulento. Cuando se dirige a él, lo hace con un poco más de contención en su tono. Sólo porque Harry ha dicho que está vivo gracias él.

—No lo sé —reconoce—. Pero os lo diremos en cuanto lo sepamos.

Los tres jóvenes miembros de la resistencia que ha tenido a  Voldemort en vilo hasta el día de su muerte, abandonan la habitación sin mirar atrás.

—Esto es de locos —murmura Blaise.

Theo simplemente camina hacia la pared más cercana y se sienta en el suelo, apoyado en ella. Draco le imita. Poco a poco todos se distribuyen alrededor de la habitación, inquietos. Hablan en murmullos, como si temieran que orejas ajenas pudieran escucharles.

—¿Crees que es verdad que nos dejarán ir? —pregunta Greg, que se ha sentado al lado de Draco.

—Creo que sí, Greg.

—Mi padre no estará muy contento conmigo —el joven se retuerce las manos nerviosamente—. Yo no sé si quiero volver a casa, Draco.

Draco le da unos golpecitos amistosos en la rodilla. Seguramente a Greg no se le ha pasado todavía por la cabeza que puede ser que ahora mismo no haya padres a quienes temer. Sin embargo, dice:

—Puedes venir a la mía, si no te sientes seguro allí.

A Greg se le ilumina el semblante.

—¡Gracias, Draco!

Un poco más allá de donde se encuentran los dos amigos, Pansy piensa que ha perdido cualquier oportunidad de que Draco le ofrezca asilo. Ella tampoco quiere volver a casa.

 

La puerta vuelve a abrirse mucho antes de lo que esperan. Todos los rostros se vuelven hacia ella, ansiosos. Esta vez no son los amigos de Potter, sino la auror que ha ido al bosque a recogerlos. Por lo visto todavía no le ha dado tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Ahora lleva un pergamino en la mano, que blande en el aire al tiempo que anuncia:

—Prestad atención, por favor. Voy a leer los nombres de los que ya pueden marcharse a casa: Adrian Pucey, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Percival Travers, Cecile Burke, Nicolas Rowle, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini y Gemma Farley.

Oír el nombre de Nicolas les deja a todos un poco perturbados. Draco necesita aclararse la voz antes de hacerle saber a la auror el destino de su compañero.

—A Nicolas lo mataron unos carroñeros, hace unos meses.

—Oh, vaya...

La auror les mira como si, por primera vez, se diera cuenta de que ellos también han estado expuestos a las iras de Voldemort; que quizás por motivos diferentes, pero también han sido víctimas.

—Tendremos que comunicárselo a sus padres —dice, haciendo una anotación en el pergamino—. Los que he nombrado podéis salir. Un compañero os devolverá vuestras varitas.

Los aludidos se levantan despacio, no muy seguros todavía de lo que va a pasar. Instintivamente, miran a Draco, como si necesitaran su aprobación para marcharse. Él hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, instándoles a que se larguen de una vez.

La auror vuelve a mirar su pergamino y pronuncia dos nombres más.

—¿Gregory Goyle y Theodore Nott?

Greg se levanta como si le hubiera impulsado un resorte. Theo se toma su tiempo.

—Lo siento, chicos, debo comunicaros que vuestros padres han fallecido —asumiendo que el primero que se ha levantado tan deprisa es Goyle, esta vez solamente se dirige a él—. Sin embargo, tu madre te está esperando. Es la única que ha venido…

La sonrisa no cabe en el rostro de Greg. Se vuelve hacia Draco.

—Me voy a casa, Draco.

El rubio se levanta para darle un abrazo de despedida.

—Nos vemos dentro de unos días —le dice—, cuando todo se normalice un poco.

—Te enviaré una lechuza.

—De acuerdo —sonríe Draco.

—Yo me quedo hasta que tú te marches —anuncia Theo. Nadie le espera y no quiere dejarle solo con esos dos.

—A saber dónde estará mi madre —Blaise también vuelve a sentarse.

La auror se encoge de hombros, dando a entender que por ella no hay ningún problema y cierra la puerta una vez el último de los jóvenes que ha nombrado antes ha salido.

—¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta Blaise en un susurro. Parkinson y Flint están sentados frente a ellos, pero hay suficiente distancia como para que no les oigan si hablan en voz baja.

Draco asiente.

—Han pasado muchos meses, Draco. Durante una guerra se hacen cosas que en circunstancias normales uno no haría.

—Pues me temo que, si es el caso, tendrás que visitarme en Azkaban por dejar al héroe sin huevos.

Blaise se ríe entre dientes.

—Sí que te ha dado fuerte… —y añade, poniéndose serio—: Lo único que pretendo es que estés preparado para lo peor.

Draco asiente otra vez. Entiende que su amigo no tiene mala intención, pero para llenarle la cabeza de dudas no hacía falta que se quedara.

—¿Has pensado cómo se lo dirás a tus padres? Eres el legatario del apellido Malfoy…

—Una cosa detrás de otra, Blaise. Antes necesito ver a Harry aparecer por esa puerta.

 

Y Harry, por fin, aparece dos horas después. Draco se pone en pie más de prisa de lo que lo había hecho Greg antes. Se queda quieto, mirándole, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Granger y Weasley le acompañan. No sabe si Harry querrá alguna demostración pública de afecto delante de sus amigos y los de él. Tampoco Draco está muy seguro de poder permitírselo. Los tres Gryffindors no presentan mejor aspecto que los aurores que les han recogido en el bosque. Se les ve sucios, ojerosos y con algún que otro rasguño que parece haber sido curado a toda prisa. Sus dudas se diluyen cuando Harry avanza hacia él con paso firme y le abraza. Y en ese momento Draco se da cuenta de que no le importa lo que piensen los demás. Al que no le guste, que no mire. Ya lidiará con las consecuencias de todo esto cuando toque.

Ron carraspea un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes y que dejen de mirar el soberano morreo que Malfoy le está metiendo a su amigo. ¡Ni que nunca hubieran visto a nadie besarse!

—Podéis iros a casa —dice—. Y algunos podéis buscaros una cama… —aunque esto último lo dice con más diversión que otra cosa.

De hecho, se ha quitado un peso de encima porque, si Malfoy hubiera ignorado a Harry, el hurón habría tenido que vérselas con su varita.

—No seas tonto, Ron —dice Hermione, con cara de embeleso—. Los pobres hace meses que no se ven.

El pelirrojo pone los ojos en blanco. ¡Mujeres! Flint mira con asco a la pareja cuando pasa junto a ellos y abandona la habitación sin decir palabra. Sin embargo, Parkison se queda de pie junto a la pared en la que ha estado apoyada hasta ahora, mirándoles con expresión de pánico.

—Que es para hoy, Parkinson —la apremia Ron—. Algunos queremos ducharnos y dormir un par de meses. Eso como poco…

No obstante, la chica no se mueve. Harry la mira por encima del hombro de Draco. No debería, pero casi le da pena. Se desprende suavemente de los brazos que le rodean, que a pesar de todo no le sueltan del todo.

—Puedes volver tranquila —le dice—. Tus padres no pueden tocarte.

—Tú que sabrás...

Pero si hay alguien que lo sabe son precisamente él y sus amigos.

—Hemos hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable con los padres de cada uno de vosotros —descubre Hermione, caminando unos pasos para plantarse delante de Pansy. Su postura es arrogante, casi despectiva, totalmente fuera de su carácter—. No pueden mataros, maltrataros o desheredaros. Yo misma lo he realizado con tus padres. Creo que aún les rechinan los dientes —sonríe con malicia—. Tal vez yo sea una "sangre sucia" hasta que muera, Parkinson. Pero tú tienes una deuda de vida conmigo hasta que dejes este mundo.

Pansy palidece hasta límites insospechados. Ahora mismo no sabe si hubiera preferido que sus padres la mataran a Imperdonables o tener que vivir el resto de su vida sabiendo que se la debe a Granger.

—Pero, ¿cómo se os ha ocurrido semejante cosa? —pregunta Draco, atónito.

Theo y Blaise lucen igual de sorprendidos. Harry se frota los ojos, cansado.

—Necesito dormir —suspira—. Prometo contarte todo mañana... o pasado... o dentro de dos meses, como dice Ron...

Sin embargo, las miradas de los tres Slytherins le advierten que no le dejaran marchar sin que se explique un poco más, así que no tiene más remedio que decir:

—Está bien, me hicisteis un gran favor y os lo he devuelto. Hermione y Ron me han ayudado.

—¡Qué Gryffindor de tu parte, Potter! —exclama Blaise, quien en el fondo está realmente admirado.

Harry se encoge de hombres.

—Bueno, en realidad no creo que tu madre tuviera ninguna intención de tomar represalias contigo —según los rumores, solamente se deshacía de sus maridos—. La localizamos en Roma —después se vuelve hacia Theo—. No voy a ser tan hipócrita como para decir que siento lo de tu padre, pero no encontramos ningún familiar tuyo que pueda ser una amenaza. Tampoco de Goyle. Es más, su madre parecía ansiosa por llevárselo a casa y empezar a cebarlo otra vez...

Harry se pasa la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo todavía más.

—La mayoría de padres han colaborado —reconoce mirando a sus amigos, que asienten a sus palabras—. No hubo ningún problema con los Greengrass, ni los Bulstrode, ni los Davis, ni los Farley... Casi todos estaban esperando que volvierais a casa.

Draco sabe que está nombrando familias que, a pesar de apoyar las ideas del Señor Oscuro, no se habían implicado tan directamente en la guerra como los Malfoy. Familias que retomarán discretamente sus vidas y seguirán adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿También mis padres? —pregunta.

Harry asiente.

—Te están esperando —dice—. Ellos también han estado escondidos todo este tiempo —revela. Y añade ante la  expresión de preocupación que sus palabras provocan en Draco—: Están bien.

Finalmente, los Slytherin se marchan. Blaise y Theo se despiden educadamente con un apretón de manos. Pansy sale de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Draco no quiere separarse de Harry, pero también desea ver a sus padres.

—Estaré en Grimmauld Place, durmiendo hasta que el cuerpo diga basta —dice Harry—. Seguramente no saldré durante unos días; necesito un poco de tranquilidad. Pero tú puedes venir cuando quieras —le guiña un ojo de manera cómplice—. Tu madre sabe cómo llegar...

 

 

**Un año después...**

 

La mansión Malfoy luce como en sus mejores tiempos. No queda ningún rastro del paso del Señor Oscuro por ella. Lucius Malfoy se ha gastado sin rechistar una cantidad indecente de galeones para que Narcisa pueda remodelar las estancias principales a su antojo. Y ella, de paso, ha aprovechado para deshacerse discretamente de muebles y objetos de la familia de su esposo que nunca le han gustado.

La fiesta de compromiso que se celebra hoy también le ha dado un buen mordisco a las finanzas de Lucius, que mira con resignación como su heredero baila en el centro del salón con su novio, rodeados por otras parejas. Al menos, se consuela, no falta nadie. Todas las invitaciones que enviaron han sido aceptadas.  Desde el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, la familia Weasley al completo, los amigos de Potter, los amigos de su hijo y, lo que es más importante para él, las familias sangre pura que siempre han formado parte de su círculo social; aunque sospecha que la mayoría de ellas no se han atrevido a hacerle el feo en vistas de quién es el que va a convertirse en su yerno. Potter es auror y se le augura un brillante futuro en el cuerpo. Y si se tiene en cuenta que los dos últimos Ministros de Magia habían sido aurores —a Pius Thicknesse más vale no tenerle en cuenta—  hay que empezar a temer hasta dónde puede llegar Potter.  ¡Qué le crucien si alguna vez había imaginado acabar teniendo un yerno en lugar de una nuera! Pero su hijo es gay, una palabra muggle que ha aprendido recientemente y que le suena mucho mejor que la de homosexual. La salida del armario de Potter y de su hijo ha dado lugar a que más de uno se atreviera a salir del suyo y ahora se encuentran gays hasta debajo de las setas. Sin ir más lejos, según la biografía de Dumbledore que corre por ahí, ahora resulta que el vejete manipulador también lo era. ¡Hasta el propio Ministro ha venido con un _amigo_! En sus tiempos estas cosas no pasaban. Estas cosas se hacían con discreción y nadie las mencionaba aunque fueran un secreto a voces. Y, encima, Narcisa está encantada. ¡Señor! Lucius está convencido de que todo esto  es culpa de la guerra, que no deja a nadie indemne. Y de Potter, sobre todo, de Potter.

Draco ha dejado que Harry fuera a refrescarse un poco porque, según él, estaba a punto de sacar el hígado por la boca con tanto baile y aprovecha para tomar algo y charlar un poco con sus amigos. Greg y Millicent están a punto de comprometerse. Tienen un criadero de lechuzas, que han montado con los ahorros de la madre de Greg, y les va bastante bien. Theo está estudiando para sanador y, aunque sigue siendo una persona esencialmente solitaria, suele acudir con bastante más asiduidad de la que esperaban a las reuniones que organizan sus amigos. Blaise, después de viajar durante un tiempo y de plantearse si seguir los pasos de su madre y dedicarse a cortejar a brujas forradas de galeones, ha decidido finalmente encauzar sus aspiraciones profesionales en el terreno de las relaciones públicas y trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Draco no sabe nada de Pansy. Sus padres han acudido a la celebración, pero ella no.

—Reconozco que siempre pensé que me invitarías a tu fiesta de compromiso, el día que te echaras novia —dice Blaise—. Pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que consiguieras que _la novia_ fuera Potter.

Draco sonríe enigmáticamente, llevándose la copa de champan  a los labios. Theo también le mira con curiosidad y pregunta:

—Vamos, no te hagas el interesante y dinos cómo lo has conseguido. Porque tu padre no es un hueso fácil de roer...

—Es que mi novio tiene una vena Slytherin que incluso yo desconocía... Nadie lo diría, ¿verdad?

Todos siguen la mirada de Draco, que se ha posado sobre Harry, quien en esos momentos está manteniendo una divertida charla con su madre y la señora Weasley. Después la devuelve a sus amigos.

—Harry hizo un Juramento Inquebrantable con mis padres, igual que con los demás padres —empieza a explicar—. Les hizo jurar que no me matarían, cosa que ya sabía que no harían; que no me maltratarían, cosa que también era impensable que hiciera y que no me desheredarían. Pero añadió una cláusula más al juramento —Draco sonríe, recordando el día que Harry se lo explicó—: que no me obligarían a un matrimonio de conveniencia y me permitirían casarme, o en su defecto vivir, con quien yo quisiera.

—¡Jodido Potter! —exclama Blaise con una carcajada— ¡El muy cabrón se estaba preparando el terreno!

—Bueno, el juramento no especificaba que la persona que yo eligiera tuviera que ser él... —dice Draco en su descargo.

—Ha resultado ser un tipo listo, después de todo —afirma Theo—. No creo que tengas un matrimonio aburrido.

—No, tampoco yo lo creo —una sonrisa pícara se esboza en el rostro de Draco.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, amigo? —pregunta Blaise.

—No puedo defraudar a un hombre que se ha tomado tantas molestias... —responde, confiriéndole un tono irónico a la frase. Pero añade—: Le amo.

Después levanta su copa y sus amigos le imitan.

—Supongo que es el comienzo de una nueva era —dice Blaise, entrechocando su copa con la de sus amigos.

—Mi abuelo debe está revolviéndose en su tumba —Theo sonríe—. ¡Por el fin de "Los Sagrados Veintiocho"!

Los tres apuran su copa de un solo trago. Draco vuelve la mirada hacia donde ha visto a Harry por última vez y lo ve avanzando hacia él, sonriente. ¿Que si está seguro? No ha estado más seguro en toda su vida.

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1] No se sabe por qué la familia Potter fue excluida de la lista, ya que Dorea  Black se casó con Charlus Potter, pero no fue repudiada, lo que casi seguro indica que la familia Potter no tenía ningún antepasados o familiar muggle. Además, James Potter está considerado como un sangre pura.

 


End file.
